Guilty pleasure
by Maid-Mink
Summary: Sortir vivant d’une guerre, se marier, être heureux... Que faire lorsque le seul moyen d’échapper à votre ennui quotidien est votre ancien ennemi ? Vous pouvez bien vous permettre de tout foutre en l’air pour coucher avec lui. DracoxHarry.
1. Prélude au changement

**Guilty Pleasure**

**Chapitre 1 : **Prélude au changement.

**Auteur : **Maid Mink

**Disclaiming : **Les personnes appartiennent évidemment à J.K Rowling

**Genre : **Yaoi / Romance

**Couple: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rating : **M

**Note : **Merci à ma bêta lectrice Cécile pour m'avoir aidé et avoir corrigé. Le titre de la fic vient d'une chanson de Cobra starship du même nom. Je ne voulais pas la poster tout de suite, mais à quoi bon attendre, ça sera votre cadeau de noël.

« On s'ennuie de tout, mon ange, c'est une loi de la nature ;_ ce n'est pas ma faute_. »

C. de Laclos

~*~

Il fuit. Il court à en perdre haleine. Son souffle se fait difficile, va-t-il réussir à tenir encore quelque mètre ? Il sait pourtant, que ce qu'il fuit est déjà loin derrière lui. Mais il a l'étrange impression qu'il ne pourra jamais s'en défaire, que ça continuera à le poursuivre tout du long…

Cette nuit, il a laissé sa femme rentrer seule chez elle. C'est indigne de lui, il en a honte. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il a osé faire ce soir là. Il doit désormais trouver une bonne excuse, expliquer du mieux son absence malgré la difficulté et le risque; si jamais elle apprend la vérité, si elle apprend pourquoi il a découché jamais, jamais elle ne pourra lui pardonner. Jamais elle ne devra lui pardonner ! Il s'arrête de courir, quelque seconde, il a fuit et n'est pas pressé de rentrer chez lui. Ses mains tremblent, ses jambes tremblent, sa respiration saccadée l'empêche d'avancer. Il essaye de reprendre ses esprits, de continuer sa route, mais il ne peut pas, il ne peut plus. Une seule phrase résonne dans sa tête. Elle le dénonce, le martyrise, lui rend ses pensées insupportables. Il s'assoit sur le trottoir et essaye de se sortir ce mantra de la tête :

« -J'ai couché avec lui… »

Cette phrase résonne et s'empare de son âme. Il conserve l'infime espoir, qu'à force de la répéter elle s'emmêle et qu'il oublie tout.

Malheureusement Harry n'était pas ivre cette nuit là. Il n'avait aucune excuse et n'avait pas à en trouver. Il avait toute sa tête et savait parfaitement ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait été consentant.

« -J'ai été idiot. Comment ais-je pu me laisser emporter aussi facilement ? Pourquoi suis-je allé si loin… »

Fatalement. Il aurait pu pleinement assumer ses actes. Mais à la place il a quitté l'appartement discrètement. Il a refermé la porte et s'est enfui en courant comme un voleur qui a réussie à dérober son butin. Sauf que le voleur n'ose même pas rentrer chez lui, car du moment qu'il a commis un crime il est fiché, emprisonné. Cette nuit le hante, les gestes, les paroles chuchotées, les bruits indiscrets, les odeurs .Il ne regrette même pas ses actes.

Assis sur le trottoir il médite. Il a adoré. Sentir ses baisés réchauffer son cou, ses caresses enflammer ses sens. Oui il a aimé ça. Non il ne peut s'en vouloir. Il en a juste honte.

Il a laissé sa femme seule et abandonné son partenaire d'une nuit.

Il ne regrette rien. Il se dégoutte juste.

Pourra-t-il lui avouer ? Elle lui fait confiance… Il devrait lui avouer… Mais il ne veut pas la perdre ! Il ne peut pas envisager cette solution alors il préfère le mensonge.

Il se remémore la soirée. Il est habitué à ce que lui et ses amis se retrouvent tous les mois pour dîner. C'est comme une grande famille, chacun invite qui il souhaite. Ami, petit ami, du moment que le tout reste convivial. Tous les mois on change d'hôtes et cette nuit là c'était Blaise et sa femme qui était chargé du repas. Harry était ravi de manger chez eux.

Les plats sont toujours délicieux et il est en admiration devant leur maison. Il se remémore chaque coin de la salle. Il veut savoir ce qu'il a fait de travers. Il veut savoir pourquoi les choses se sont déroulées ainsi. Il veut savoir s'il l'aurait refait, ou si c'était juste une véritable erreur d'une nuit.

Le dîner se passa normalement, comme tous les mois. La femme de Blaise avait été parfaite, comme à son habitude. Rien à redire sur cette soirée. Harry n'avait but que quelque verre. Pas de quoi le rendre éméché, il fallait qu'il soit en forme pour travailler le lendemain. Comme d'habitude tout était chaleureux, les rires raisonnaient à l'intérieur de la salle à manger. Le vin était monté au nez de certain et les plaisanteries se faisaient de plus en plus osées. A ce moment de la soirée Harry avait l'habitude de quitter les lieux et de s'échapper sur le balcon pour trouver une certaine quiétude. Il regardait les couleurs de la ville, les illuminations tape à l'œil qui éblouissent. Les traits rouges et blancs qui dans la nuit forme des guirlandes et définissent la circulation des voitures. Au loin les montagnes tracent un point de fuite menant vers la clarté de la lune. Sphère toujours aussi fascinante à regarder qui se dédouble dans l'eau. Tout ce paysage pouvait se retourner et se regarder dans les deux sens grâce au lac qui sépare la ville et la nature, le réel et l'irréel. Ainsi on peut percer les moindres secrets de ce décor enchanteur, observer les moindres courbes naturelles ou crées de toute pièce, comme on admire une statue antique.

Il aimait ce moment où il n'avait plus à penser à son travail qu'il détestait, à la monotonie stable et rassurante de sa vie. Tout depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard et tué Voldemort se déroule sans ennuis. Il a enfin le droit au calme auquel il aspire depuis sa naissance. Une vie normale. Qui l'ennuie un peu trop, qui se stabilise au point qu'il voudrait tout faire basculer. Il ne veut blesser personne, ne déranger personne, mais il s'oppresse tout seul un peu plus chaque jour redoutant le moment où toute cette accumulation se déversera sur les gens qu'il aime. Il attend… Patiemment.

Alors qu'il est fasciné par le paysage et obnubilé par ses pensées, deux verres se posent sur le balcon à côté de lui. Il tourne la tête vers la gauche cherchant dans le noir la personne qui vient le déranger. Draco Malfoy. Depuis qu'il les a aidés dans la guerre contre Voldemort il est lui aussi invité à ces soirées. Il est en quelque sorte devenu leur ami, leur allié. Quelque chose d'étrange s'est installé entre les deux garçons. Sans pouvoir oublier leur haine passé ils ne peuvent s'ignorer. Ils apprirent à se connaître d'avantage, à s'apprécier et à lier une amitié ambiguë que personne ne comprend réellement.

Le blond détacha son regard du paysage et afficha un sourire amical. Harry le lui rendit. Près de l'ancien mangemort il oublie ses préoccupations et pense toujours à autre chose. A des choses futiles, inutiles, mais qui l'amuse et le détende énormément. Leur relation tournait autours du déni et de l'incapacité à créer une relation normale. Il ne parlait jamais d'eux, ou très rarement. En général Harry parlait de lui et Draco l'écoutait, commentait et l'aidait. Jamais ils ne s'avoueraient qu'ils étaient amis, pas directement. Jamais ils ne montreraient en public leur admiration, leurs sentiments respectifs. Les gens autours d'eux devinaient. Devinait quoi ? Que leur amitié s'amplifiait à chaque fois pour se transformer en un manque excessif de l'autre, car sans se mentir Harry pouvait s'avouer qu'il aimait la compagnie du blond. Ils ne se sont jamais retrouvé éloigné loin l'un de l'autre, ni jamais retrouvé proche plus que nécessaire. C'était les bases de leur « relation ».

« -Tu adores vraiment cet endroit n'est ce pas ? Finit par demander Draco après avoir siroté la moitié de son verre.

-Pas toi ?

-Si… C'est vraiment beau. A chaque fois que tu viens chez Blaise tu trouve le moyen de t'éclipser pour te réfugier ici. Tu n'aimes pas notre compagnie ?

-Si, mais j'aime aussi le calme. Et si je ne le fait pas lors des repas quand aurais-je l'occasion de le faire ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, feintant de réfléchir à la question purement rhétorique tout en regardant le paysage à la fois urbain et naturel qui s'offrait à lui.

Voila autours de quoi se basait leur relation. Parler pour remplir les blancs. De chose et d'autres, jamais sérieusement. Qui se doutait que tout n'était qu'une façade bâti par les deux hommes ?

-Je faisais souvent ça à Poudlard…

-De quoi ?

-Regarder le paysage, ça peu paraître ennuyant, mais ça m'aide à réfléchir, ou au contraire, à me sortir de toute pensée. C'est apaisant…

-Je comprends, surtout que cet endroit est vraiment beau. Le lac de Poudlard offrait parfois le même paysage la nuit.

-Oui, j'ai toujours aimé m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, seul…

-Oh, dit le si tu veux rester seul ! Son ton était pratiquement ironique mais apparemment le brun ne le perçu pas.

-Non reste ! Tu ne me dérange pas !

-Je blaguais Harry, j'ai bien l'intention de t'ennuyer toute la soirée ! Le dédain habitait chacun de ses mots, même sa façon de respirer avait quelque chose d'orgueilleux. C'était presque naturel, ça ne dérangeait d'ailleurs plus personne. Il avait été habitué à parler avec le même air toute son enfance et la mélodie était à présent douce, sans fausse note. Sa voix se laissait écouter, et de toute façon Harry pensait qu'il avait bien raison d'être fière de lui-même.

-Oh… répondit simplement Harry, ainsi le blond le regarda suspicieusement, soit l'effet de l'alcool était surpuissant, soit il était trop à côté de ses pompes pour répondre à quoi que ce soit… Est-ce que tout lui semblerait aussi inintéressant ? Jusqu'où pourrait-il aller ?

« Les choses ne peuvent pas être plus ennuyante qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Continua le brun. Tu as de la chance d'être Auror. Il se pencha sur le rebord du balcon, le menton sur les bras il regarda au loin. Moi je me fais royalement chier…

-Tu sais, il y a s'en doute des moyens de rendre ta vie plus excitante !

_C'était dangereusement tentant, mais ne blaguait-il pas ? Etait-il sérieux ? _

Il pouvait facilement faire des hypothèses étranges face aux sous entendues souvent indéchiffrable du blond. Depuis le temps Harry les déchiffraient aussi facilement qu'un Egyptien d'antan lisaient les hiéroglyphes.

Ses questions trouvèrent très vite une réponse. Doucement, le visage du blond s'approcha, avec précaution, de peur peut être qu'il ne se volatilise. Son cœur battait à vive allure, et c'est peut être cette cadence surprenante qui fit qu'Harry resta sagement à sa place. Draco l'emprisonna contre le mur à l'aide des ses bras. La proie n'avait pas d'issus, ni d'alternative, pas le choix.

_Alors il ne blague pas ce con…_

Les secondes passèrent vite, beaucoup trop vite, il aurait voulu que ça dure beaucoup plus longtemps. Il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Il aurait du lui dire d'arrêter, lui dire que ce n'était pas son genre. Mais maintenant qu'il avait essayé… Comment s'en passer, parce que ce connard était doué… pour embrasser…

« -Est-ce mal ? Finit par demander Harry après avoir repris quelques esprits. Leur baisé avait été court, très simple. Trop simple ?

-Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par « mal ». Quelle est ta définition ?

-Je ne sais pas… Quelque chose qui ferait souffrir autrui, ou quelque chose de nuisible à la morale…

-Alors agir ainsi est mal. Mais si tu ne fais rien, qui te dit qu'autrui ne souffrira pas quand même? »

Harry se tut.

Viser juste, viser là où ça fait mal. Sans tuer l'autre. Juste un tir à blanc pour le faire réagir. On n'enseigne pas l'art d'être éphèbe ou orateur. Les mots, on sait les manier. Ou pas.

Savoir ce que l'on veut, ajuster le tir, viser, et tirer. Ses lèvres visèrent juste, son corps dans le collimateur, ses mains en ligne de mire. La proie ne se débattit pas. Elle s'accrocha à la vie, elle s'accrocha à lui, pour changer sa vie.

Les lèvres de l'ancien mangemort revinrent à la charge et le vide qui occupait l'esprit d'Harry se fit béant. Tout ce qui l'occupait se trouvait en face de lui et comblait parfaitement ses attentes.

Cette fois il approfondit. Pas la conversation, elle, elle était morte. Les choses s'envenimèrent. Harry passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'argent, agrippant le col de son costume. Il l'encourageait volontairement et le blond souriait fière de sa chasse.

Puis les mains du chasseur vinrent se placer sur les hanches de la victime vertueuse. Ils n'avaient pas peur d'être découvert. Ils n'avaient plus peur de rien. Ils étaient seuls. L'un en face de l'autre. Leur sang battant à travers la moindre de leur veine. Malgré l'air frisquet de la nuit, ils se sentaient bouillonnant. Près à faire n'importe quoi.

D'habitude, ils s'en tenaient aux propos déplacés, n'allant jamais plus loin, ne franchissant pas les limites. Ils ne surent donc pas quelle étrange entité s'était emparée de leur corps ce soir là. Dévoilant leur désir refoulé, faisant apparaître des désirs insoupçonnés. Ils se laissaient emporter, dépassant leur raison sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils firent surgir du néant leur inconscient. Au moment où leurs corps entrèrent en contact, leurs esprits étaient déjà au plus loin, sur l'autre rive, perdus.

-C'est mal.

C'est peut être à ce moment qu'Harry se mit à penser qu'il était ivre, il ne sait plus. Quand est ce que cette idée lui a effleuré l'esprit ? Lui a-t-elle seulement effleuré l'esprit ? N'était t-il pas maître de lui-même du début à la fin ? Il a beau se remémorer, il ne sait plus.

-Nous n'avons encore rien fait pourtant.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Le blond sourit face à ce manque de patience et se colla pour de bon au corps du brun. Il finit de les réchauffer. Ils tentèrent de rendre leur respiration haletante discrète. Et pour se faire, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, et aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de se dire que la situation était irréversible. Peu importe ce qu'ils étaient en train de foutre en l'air, ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière. La main du blond était allée trop loin, avait franchit les barrières définit par les couches de vêtement. Harry se laissait aller à tout, au mouvement de poignet, au baiser, aux sourires, aux chuchotements indiscrets.

Ce changement dans sa vie il en avait besoin. Il haïssait son boulot et était exaspéré de son train-train quotidien. Draco lui avait toujours offert une échappatoire. Ce soir il lui permettait de fuir pour de bon, de s'emprisonner autre part. Draco n'attendait que ça, le bon moment, la bonne opportunité sur laquelle il pourrait se ruer pour arracher son gain.

Tout se brouilla, ils fermèrent les yeux, transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Draco.

La suite vous la connaissez. Peu importe la manière, les précautions prises, l'humain est connut pour tout réduire à néant. Il n'y a souvent pas de retour possible, on ne peut pas tout réparer. Parfois on ne veut même pas réparer. Il suffit de tout oublier. L'oublie qui suit la faute. Ça peut prendre du temps mais tout être humain est doté de cette capacité innée qui consiste à oublier. Une personne, un geste ou même une parole. Mais comment oublier cette nuit ? Comment oublier les regards qu'il lui a lancé, les sourires satisfait, ses traits bercés par le plaisir. Avait-il vraiment envie de l'oublier ? Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il a fuit mais il l'a fait. Il n'a pas attendu son réveil et est partie en courant de chez Draco. Il n'a plus aucun refuge désormais. Il n'a plus qu'à s'asseoir sur des marches qui ne lui appartiennent pas et ruminer en se remémorant encore et encore cette soirée, cette nuit, ce moment à oublier et qui est comme incrusté au fer rouge dans son esprit. Se rappeler de sa voie gémissante, de ses doigts habiles glissant le long de son corps. Tout avait été beaucoup trop marquant… Tout avait été trop bon…

_Qu'importe ce qu'il aurait du faire… Il n'aurait pu y échapper… Il n'aurait pas voulu y échapper…_

Puis une image, une simple image finissant de le détruire. L'image de sa femme souriante l'attendant devant chez lui.

Il se rappela cette scène une nouvelle fois malgré lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans un tel état et la honte le submergea. Envers sa femme. Comment avait-il pu lui préféré un homme ? Pas besoin de réponse, ce qui est arrivé ne peut être changé, il n'y a pas besoin de se justifier. Il se mit à penser que c'était normal de fléchir fasse à Draco. Qui ne le ferait pas ? Etais-ce sa faute si son cœur s'était mis à battre autant ? Son corps tout entier tremblait désormais. Se rappeler de cette nuit, penser à sa femme. Il se sentait finit.

Il venait de tout foutre en l'air. Comment pourrait-il encore la regarder en face ? Pourrait-il encore la prendre dans ses bras ? Pourrait-il revenir en arrière ? Il avait fait une erreur et il allait l'assumer. Il faudrait éviter la source de ses ennuis, il suffirait de faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Il suffirait de ne plus jamais le revoir. Il aurait pu le repousser, mais il ne l'a pas fait… Le blond à été rapide mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait… Cette nuit avait été la fois de trop…

Si lui oubliait, s'il disparaissait alors personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Un emploi du temps compliqué ne facilitait pas les relations. Si jamais leur amitié ambiguë s'annihilait aux yeux des autres, personne ne le remarquerait. Il pouvait s'en sortir sans aucun problème. Il serait obligé d'aller au repas… Mais ne serait pas obligé de parler avec Draco. D'ailleurs, il est assez intelligent pour avoir la même idée. S'ils s'ignoraient mutuellement alors tout serait arrangé…

_C'est un beau salaud._

_Il a tout pour âtre heureux._

_Il fout tout en l'air._

_Il n'y a pas de fatalité lorsque la victime de la tragédie est en accord avec son destin._

Les jugements sur son comportement peuvent être nombreux. Il se haït lui-même. Il ne peut même pas soulager sa conscience en rejetant la faute sur l'alcool ou sur n'importe qu'elle autre substance. Peut être que Draco l'a drogué ? L'idée lui effleura l'esprit et s'en alla aussitôt. Il préférait endosser la faute plutôt que de penser que son ami lui avait fait ça. Et puis peut être qu'avec le GHB il ne se serait souvenu de rien après ? C'était bien l'une des caractéristiques de cette drogue ? A cette heure, et sans avoir dormi, son esprit partait en vrille et se mettait à penser à n'importe quoi. Pourtant il aurait voulu oublier…

_Il s'en voulait, se dégoutait, juste parce qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour recommencer cette nuit. Au plus profond de lui c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais il valait mieux fuir. Oui, c'était sans doute la meilleure solution. Oublier. Rien n'était arrive._

Comment allait-il expliquer son absence à sa femme ?

« Draco à voulu me montrer un truc à propos du travail et je me suis endormi chez lui… désolé j'aurais voulu te prévenir… »

Ça sonnait bien et ça n'était pas totalement faux… Du moins… Il avait bien dormi chez Draco…

Il n'a aucune excuse, aucune explication.

Tout est sans doute foutu…

Le jour finit de se lever…

Une semaine s'est écoulé. Il n'a eu aucun problème avec sa femme. Lorsqu'il est rentré au petit matin, il s'est douché et a balancé son excuse bidon. Ginny l'a acceptée sans se poser de question. Une vie monotone entraîne une confiance trop aveugle… Apparemment ils se sont tous dit qu'il est allé chez Draco pour le travail.

Fierté et honte le ménageait.

Ça avait été si facile.

Il devait pourtant fuir le blond et ça le détruisait, il attendait avec impatience le repas du mois prochain juste pour ne pas être forcé de l'éviter. Pour être _obligé_ de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui.

Et pourtant il savait pertinemment qu'il feinterait la migraine ou un quelconque autre problème pour _fuir_. Il ne se sentait pas près à faire semblant. Il ne se sentait pas capable de mentir et d'avoir l'air normal. Il préférait l'éviter encore un peu. S'obliger à l'oublier, lui, et leurs actes, pour de bon.

Alors les jours passèrent, normalement, habituellement. Sa vie avec sa femme se faisait ordinaire, il avait repris son train-train quotidien.

Son travail ? Il consiste à corriger les rapports des Aurors du ministère de la magie. Pourquoi Harry n'est pas devenu lui-même un Auror ? Il aurait pu… Il a réussi haut la main le concours (lui et Draco sont arrivé ex aequo à la première place de leur promotion) mais par bonté d'âme ou pour Merlin seul sait qu'elle raison. Ils ont décidés de lui confier les rapports. En plaisantant ils lui ont dit « c'est un peu comme une retraite prématuré et un peu mieux payé ! Vous avez tellement fait pour nous Mr. Potter ! A nous de faire quelque chose pour vous ! » Harry a bien tenté de remplir des missions, de se rendre utile, de quitter ce foutu boulot, mais rien à faire. Ils refusaient tout.

Alors pour fuir, il lui suffit de recevoir les rapports par hibou à son domicile et de ne plus montrer le bout de son nez au ministère. Il a raconté à Ginny que c'était trop fatiguant d'aller au ministère pour si peu et qu'il se concentrait mieux à la maison. Aucune raison de penser à un mensonge bien que ce fut le cas. Parfois des rapports en provenance de Draco lui parvenait, il aimait bien les lires. L'Auror faisait toujours en sorte de les rendre intéressant, ou plutôt « héroïques », histoires qu'ils soient moins chiant. Evidemment il devait les recopier entièrement, mais c'était habituel. S'il prenait comme exemple les rapports de Ron –lui aussi Auror- inintéressant vu les missions auquel il est rattaché et les centaines de fautes d'inattention qui parsèment son travail. Recopier ceux de Draco était une partie de plaisir, la seule chose qui pouvait un tant soit peu l'amuser dans ce boulot. Les autres ne prenant même pas la peine de corriger leurs écrits ou même de les rendre censés. Parfois certains partaient en hors sujet où faisaient des fautes d'inattention qui relève de la science fiction. Il avait eu le droit à tout. Il pourrait même en écrire un livre, devenir célèbre -une fois encore- et quitter ce travail. Entre deux rêveries il se remettait à écrire, ses mains n'en pouvant plus. A noël il se mettra aux objets moldu et s'offrira un ordinateur. Il trouvait ça bien rapide et beaucoup plus pratique qu'une plume. On est plus au moyen âge merde !

Quand à Ginny ? C'est la secrétaire du ministère, boulot plutôt stable, bien payé et pas trop fatiguant. En plus d'être dix fois plus intéressant que celui d'Harry. Il pense effectivement que prendre des rendez vous et répondre au téléphone de l'accueil est moins chiant que de corriger des rapports. Il n'a bien entendu jamais essayé…

Leurs vies sont donc stable, sans anicroche et avec un boulot rentable, ce que beaucoup d'être humain rêverait de posséder. Lui non. Après tout, on n'est jamais satisfait de ce que l'on a. Sauf que de la à foutre sa vie et ses relations en l'air, juste pour mettre du « piquant » dans sa vie. Peut être va-t-il trop loin ?

Au bout de quelques semaines il réussit à se réhabituer à son mode de vie. Travailler à la maison pour ne pas avoir à le croiser. L'oublier le plus souvent en s'occupant avec n'importe quoi, s'occuper d'avantage de sa femme pour ne pas être bouffé par les remords. Son nouveau mode de vie est « sain et équilibré » encore un peu plus et il se met à faire du sport régulièrement, le jogging est compté comme un sport ? Dommage pour lui… Qu'il mange 5 fruits et légumes par jour… Non les patates sont des féculents et non pas un légume ! Et les carottes, les oranges, les pommes ? En faite si, il a complètement réorganisé sa vie. C'est totalement normal ! Et on ne peut absolument pas mettre ce changement sur le compte de la crise de la quarantaine et encore moins de l'adolescence mais au moins il ne pense plus au blond. Il est devenu accro à des cachets à base de plante pour s'endormir tôt le soir. Il s'est acheté une télévision et une console de jeu pour se vider la tête. Il lit de plus en plus de romans. Tous ces changements se faisant lentement, Ginny ne s'inquiète pas d'un tel bouleversement. Il n'y a qu'Harry qui est perturbé par le désordre qu'il crée dans sa « nouvelle vie ».

_Au final il n'a fait du mal qu'à lui seul. _

Ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu dans son nouveau programme. Il aurait pu s'en douter. Il avait fait attention. En faite non ? Il ne sait plus. En avait t'il au moins parlé entre eux ? De cette éventualité… Ça non. Il n'avait surement pas prévu que Ginny tombe enceinte au bout de quelques semaines. Elle s'en est rendu compte très vite, elle tomba enceinte au moment même où elle était censée avoir ses règles. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas du retard mais finit tout de même par aller voir un médecin, puis un gynécologue -Harry préférait éviter les hôpitaux magiques- pour apprendre l'heureuse nouvelle.

Harry réagit positivement, il fut même extrêmement heureux, comment ne pas l'être ? Dans neuf mois sa femme allait accoucher de _leur_ enfant. C'était inouï. Magnifique. Presque magique. Après une vie de rêve, encore plus banal qu'avant il allait devenir père et jouer à la bonne petite famille complètement heureuse. Cette pensée le fit rire, ironiquement, presque avec dégout. Il voulait être père mais plus le temps passait et plus sa vie devenait …normale ? Cohérente ? Comment faire lorsque l'on a l'habitude d'être pourchassé par des monstres gigantesques et d'être la cible numéro un du sorcier le plus puissant du royaume ? Il préférait ne pas y penser et se réjouir de la nouvelle comme il se devait. Il était certain que Ginny allait annoncer l'événement au prochain repas et il savait qu'il ne voudrait pas voir Draco se réjouir pour eux. Le voir sourire et prononcer les mots « félicitation » qu'importe qu'ils soient sincères ou non. Il ne voulait pas les entendre.

Il en était sur à présent, il ferait semblant d'être malade et louperait ce dîner. Il n'a aucune raison d'y aller. Il sait que tout le monde sera ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle. Pas besoin d'assister à cet émerveillement collectif, qui lui sapera le moral plus qu'autre chose. Pour chasser ses idées négatives, il se mit à penser au futur prénom de son enfant. Les premiers prénoms qui lui vinrent furent évidemment les noms de ses parents défunts, James et Lily, ainsi que ceux de Sirius, Remus et d'Albus. Il faudrait en discuter avec Ginny. Par chance leur maison est déjà équipée d'une chambre en trop. Ça deviendra surement la chambre du bébé. Son cœur se réchauffa, le bonheur l'envahi rien qu'à la pensée qu'un petit être puisse l'appeler _papa. _Toutes ses craintes s'effacèrent pour ne former qu'un petit nuage brumeux au fond de son cœur. Il préfère s'emplir la tête du bonheur pas penser à Draco. Surtout pas. Ne pas penser qu'il veut le voir. Avant il l'aurait appelé de suite pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, il aurait aussi appelé Ron et Hermione. Il n'aurait pas pu attendre ! Désormais… L'envie est toujours là, mais il sait qu'il ne doit pas le faire. Les mots du blond, qu'ils soient sincères ou non lui arracheraient la poitrine de toute façon.

Il lui fallait courir, oublier, il empoigna sa serviette, enfila ses baskets et partit en courant dépassant à vitesse grand v chaque maison de son fichu quartier. Martelant le béton devant chaque résidence, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre qu'à la douleur qu'il infligeait à ses jambes. Accélérant la cadence chaque fois que son esprit s'égarait. Parfois ses pensées se tournaient vers son futur bébé et ses pieds ralentissaient.

Il ressentait un flottement, un papillonnement à l'intérieur de son être qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

_Il va être père._

La nouvelle sembla presque irréelle, car sa vie en elle-même n'a pas changée pour un sou. Il s'arrêta de courir après quarante-cinq minutes, le flottement se fit encore plus intense car ses jambes marchaient toutes seules, mécaniquement, sous l'effet de l'effort. Il redoutait le moment où tout redeviendrait normal. L'adrénaline, l'effort, il faisait tout pour que ses pensées se perdent. Il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'à son enfant à présent.

Coûte que coûte.

_Le temps s'engrena et se perdit littéralement…_

Nous savons tous que fuir signifie parfois « s'échapper ». Et que s'échapper peut signifier « ce sortir d'une impasse ». Tragiquement à force de fuir et de vouloir s'échapper on finit par rencontrer une impasse. Bien que toutes les routes mènent à Rome certaines sont impossibles d'accès. Mais on peut se sortir facilement d'une impasse, il suffit de faire marche arrière ou demi-tour, sauf si la source de notre fuite n'arrive par derrière et nous piège pour de bon. Dans ce cas il suffit de respirer un grand coup et d'attendre que son heure vienne.

Ce jour là, Harry avait rendez vous avec ses supérieurs. Il avait accepté de s'y rendre -n'ayant pas tellement le choix. Draco ne serait pas présent, ça ne le concerne pas. Donc, il avait une chance sur mille de tomber sur lui au ministère. Il suffisait de prendre un chemin différent de celui qu'il empruntait d'habitude. D'éviter tous les endroits où il serait susceptible de croiser le blond. Un vrai jeu d'enfant. Il arriva confiant au ministère-ou presque-, empruntant l'un des téléphones moldus factice déposés dans les rues pour s'y rendre. Ceux qu'il n'emprunte d'habitude jamais. La voix qui décide de faire descendre ou non les sorciers fut surprise d'entendre le nom de Potter mais s'exécuta. Il passa par des couloirs déserts pour atteindre enfin les ascenseurs où il n'a aucune chance de croiser qui que ce soit. Le ministère est toujours bondé, rempli de sorcier vagabondant de façon condescendante dans les couloirs, ne regardant pas autours d'eux. Il arriva devant la porte de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit immédiatement dés qu'il appuya sur le bouton pour monter. Il s'engouffra dans le fond de l'engin avant d'inhaler une grande bouffé d'air, satisfait. C'était sans compter sur l'arrivé d'une personne dans l'ascenseur. Etais-ce normal de passer par ce chemin complètement inintéressant ? Il ne prêta pas attention à l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Puis l'ascenseur commença à se refermer avant qu'une main ne se glisse juste à temps pour arrêter la machine. Les portes se rouvrirent et un autre sorcier pu à son tour rentrer dans le huis clos. Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement, peut être deux, sa respiration se fit difficile, il se tourna face au fond de l'ascenseur. C'était sans espérer que les designers qu'il haïssait à présent ai placé un miroir dans le fond. Il se retourna de nouveau contre la porte, sa gêne venait d'être étalée et il se sentit idiot. Pourtant il n'y a pas de quoi. Il a fait des pieds et des mains pour ne pas tomber sur _lui _et il se retrouve coincé avec _lui._ Mais il faut voir le côté positif des n'y a que deux étages à descendre et il n'est pas seul avec Draco dans la cabine. Un autre sorcier, qu'il ne connait pas, se trouve là. Sa seule planche de survie. Sa bouée de sauvetage. Qui s'envola bien vite en descendant au premier étage pour les laisser seuls tout les deux.

Bien que pour le brun les secondes passent au ralenti l'ascenseur est plutôt rapide et il sera bientôt sorti de ce calvaire. Il n'a rien à craindre.

« -Tu va me fuir encore longtemps ? Son ton ne montrait pas de colère, pas d'impatience, en fait il était presque indifférent. Et au-delà du dédain, de la colère ou de ces moqueries. C'était surement son indifférence qui était la plus blessante.»

Pourquoi Draco souhaitait-il parler ? Non c'était tout à fait naturel. C'est plutôt à Harry de se poser des questions sur son attitude. Ils sont enfin seuls et l'ancien Griffondors ne peut plus fuir, mais ne peut pas non plus répondre à cette question.

« -Je ne te fuis pas »

Le blond étouffa un rire. Avec rage, il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence de l'appareil. Il tourna son regard coléreux vers le visage du brun qui fit tout pour l'éviter le plus longtemps possible.

« -Non, tu as raison, tu ne viens plus à ton bureau, tu évite toutes les réunions où je suis présent. -C'est donc exceptionnel que tu sois présent aujourd'hui et que je ne sois pas invité- Tu évite même nos repas mensuels… Sans parler des coups de téléphone, des hiboux, des messages transmis à ta femme, des…

-Tu as finit ?

Ses paroles furent dures, acérées, le blessé est impossible et trop dur. Il lui a coupé la parole ne pouvant plus entendre ses propres actes énumérés, comme une liste non exhaustive. Même si Harry arrivait à le blesser, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Peut être que le mal est fait depuis longtemps. Mais il faut éviter cette conversation. Elle n'a pas de raison d'avoir lieu. Il tenta d'appuyer sur le bouton. Draco l'en empêcha et bloqua sa main contre le miroir le forçant par la même occasion à le regarder dans les yeux. Harry posa son regard ailleurs le plus vite possible. Il lui fut impossible de fixer ses yeux saillant.

-Je n'ai aucun reproche à te faire Harry. Je suis seul fautif. Je ne voulais pas tout détruire. Mais apparemment il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.

-Non… _non Draco tu n'es pas le seul fautif, non tu n'as pas tout détruit, c'est moi qui m'efforce de tout détruire. Parce que tout est différent, je ne veux pas revenir en arrière, mais cette situation est une impasse, elle ne peut pas avancer._

Jamais il ne pourra lui dire. Il lui suffit juste de mentir.

-Très bien, je vois…

Aucun son ne put sortir de la bouche du brun. Il n'eut rien à dire. Il était déstabilisé par la présence du blond. Le silence allait tout détruire pour de bon. Il n'aurait rien à faire.

-Félicitation… Pour toi et Ginny.

La seule chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas entendre venant de sa part. Il ne put empêcher ses poings de se serrer, le bras toujours bloqué par la main de Draco, qui en sentant la tension relâcha prise. Harry cracha un _merci_ peu sincère, plutôt amère.

-Au fait ? Ginny t'a prévenu ?

Est t-il conscient qu'il bloque l'ascenseur ? Est t-il au courant qu'il va tuer quelqu'un si cette personne ne reprend pas sa respiration au plus vite ? Si elle ne s'échappe pas au plus vite de cette cage oppressante ? Qu'a t-il encore à dire ? Peut-on détruire quelqu'un d'avantage ? Harry n'aura surement plus la force d'assister à la réunion et pourtant il devra être présent. De quoi doit-il être au courant ? Il n'est au courant de rien concernant le blond. Et n'est pas certain d'avoir envie de l'être.

-A propos de quoi ? Sa voix tenta de redevenir normale.

-Ma mission en Amérique.

-Je ne suis pas au courant…

Pourquoi est ce qu'une mission est aussi importante ? Harry en prendra compte lorsqu'il corrigera le rapport. Il n'a pas besoin d'autre information… Il commença à paniquer. Sur le contenu de cette mission.

-Je vais partir pendant un an, sans rentrer en Angleterre... Cette mission est longue et demande du temps. Je vais faire un rapport tout les mois, ça devrait suffire. Il ne se passera sans doute pas grand-chose d'intéressant en premier lieu. Et puis…

La suite Harry n'en prit pas compte. Il était toujours bloqué sur la durée. « Un an ». Autant dire une éternité. Alors il allait partir pendant un an et le seul souvenir qu'il garderait de lui serait une putain de dispute dans un ascenseur ? Il ne veut pas, ne peut pas l'accepter… Draco appuya de nouveau sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence, Harry reprit conscience, cette fois les secondes défilèrent trop vite, il appuya instinctivement sur le bouton rouge pour arrêter cette machine infernal. Il respira un bon coût. Il doit intégrer pour de bon la nouvelle. Il s'assit dans la cage d'ascenseur. Cacha son visage à l'aide de sa main et balbutia quelque phrase.

« Je suis désolé …

Je n'aurais pas du te fuir…

Trop dur…

Je ne veux pas… »

L'ensemble dut former quelque chose de cohérent dans son esprit, ou peut être pas. Mais le blond ne saisit pas tout, ne put saisir, se persuadait qu'il ne saisissait pas. Car des excuses pour lui ne pouvaient être réelles. Il s'assit lui aussi à ses côtés.

« -_Je_ regrette… enchaina de façon cohérente Harry. Pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre _nous, _plutôt ce que _moi_ j'ai fait.

-Je pensais que la nouvelle te soulagerait… Tu as l'air abasourdi. Ce n'est qu'une année…

-Une année où tu va passer à autre chose, peut-être est-ce déjà le cas… Et merde !

-Je suis bien obligé de passer à autre chose.

Harry le sait. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas monopoliser le blond. L'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre lui est insupportable. Mais qu'éprouvait alors le blond ? Est-ce aussi dur pour lui d'avoir couché avec un mec déjà marié ? Il doit s'en vouloir… Peut être que lui non plus ne veut pas que leur relation s'annihile… Peut être qu'il part parce que le brun l'a fuit, et qu'il ne supporte plus cette situation. Harry n'en sait rien. Ne comprend plus rien. Il y a quelque temps il aurait été persuadé que le blond se foutait de sa gueule. Mais maintenant il se connaissait bien tout les deux… Et pourtant, tout était devenu trop compliqué…

-Répond juste à ça Draco!

Me détestes- tu ?

_Non_

Vais-je te manquer ?

_Sans doute_

Est-ce que je pourrais espérer te reparler après ta mission ?

_Je suppose _

Pourrais-je redevenir ton ami ?

_Bien sur _

Alors pars, envoie moi tes rapports, rends les intéressants et reviens ! »

La conversation prit fin, Harry appuya sur le bouton, l'ascenseur arriva et il alla assister à sa réunion. Son esprit devait accepter la nouvelle. C'était étrange de se dire qu'il ne le verrait pas pendant une année complète… C'était même plutôt dure… Mais il s'était habitué à l'éviter, le blond lui facilitait les choses. De quoi pouvait-il encore se plaindre ? Tout se jouait en sa faveur. En devenant père il reprendrait une vie de famille stable et pourrait effacer son _erreur_. En étant éloigné de l'ancien mangemort pendant un an, il pourrait oublier le désir qui brûle toujours à l'intérieur de lui. Alors il pourrait l'oublier ? C'était réellement une chance pour lui ? Ses mains, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son corps, sa voix, ses paroles, une année entière. Plus grand-chose n'avait d'importance. _L'oublier_. Serait-ce aussi facile ?

Reprendre sa vie monotone qu'il déteste tant, mais qui est tellement tranquillisante.

Alors c'est donc possible ? D'effacer une erreur et de tout reprendre normalement ?

Il suffit pour lui d'y croire…

* * *

NDA : Le personnage d'Harry peut paraître détestable ou très idiot… Mais c'est sans doute parce que c'est celui sur lequel on sait le plus de chose… Je pense que dés que l'on pénètre les pensées d'un être humain il devient tout d'un coup beaucoup plus idiot. (Du moins pour certains ~)

Il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il veut et fait les mauvais choix. Tant pis pour lui ~ Moi ça m'arrange bien !

J'espère que cette fic ne vous à pas ennuyée… On ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait beaucoup d'action…

A la revoyure.


	2. L'erreur est sorcière

**Guilty Pleasure**

**Chapitre 2 : **L'erreur est sorcière.

**Auteur : **Maid Mink

**Disclaiming : **Les personnages appartiennent évidemment à J.K Rowling

**Genre : **Yaoi / Romance

**Couple: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rating : **M

**Note : **Merci encore à Cécile.

Et merci à Ju' et Charlinou pour leur patience…

Playlist: The Gossip - Men in love.

« Si donc, je m'ennuie aujourd'hui d'une aventure qui m'a occupé entièrement depuis xxx mortels mois, _ce n'est pas ma faute_. »

C. de Laclos.

~*~

_Même sous toutes les couches de peintures on ne peut pas totalement faire disparaître les tracés, les tâches, les erreurs qui ont dessinés le commencement…_

~*~

Couper le contact. Enclencher le frein à main. Se poser dans le fond de son siège et respirer un grand coup. Au bout de deux mois, il s'était plutôt bien habitué à conduire une voiture. Le fait d'être au volant n'est en rien comparable au coup de coude incessant que son cousin lui enfonçait sur la banquette arrière, ses côtes s'en souvienne encore. De plus cet engin moldu s'était avéré très utile. Il permettait de passer inaperçu dans n'importe quelle rue de Londres, de se sentir comme tout le monde. Ce sentiment, qui aurait pu être désagréable pour certain sorcier, le rassurait. Ils avaient refusés d'aller à Sainte Mangouste, et attendre sa femme devant l'immeuble, à l'ambiance sécurisante, ne le dérangeait plus. Il s'était fait à cette idée. Toutes les semaines à la même heure, la même place l'attendait juste devant la porte de l'immeuble. De là il pouvait espionner le rez-de-chaussée pour ouvrir la portière lorsque sa femme avait terminé et essayer de lui sourire timidement.

Ce qu'il appréciait ici, c'était la discrétion de l'endroit. Pour un bon nombre de personne il s'agissait d'un immeuble comme les autres, abritant un certain nombre d'individu. Bien que Monsieur tout le monde ne puisse pas habiter dans ce quartier aux allures chic, où l'idée même du déchet était absurde, où le gazon vert émeraude brillait au petit matin sous l'effet de la rosée -et des arroseurs automatiques-, où les voitures prestigieuses ferait pâlir son oncle Vernon. Tout était parfait dans cette rue et les habitations devaient être excessivement onéreuses. Il ne préférait pas savoir. La seule chose qui le préoccupait c'était la petite vieille au coin de la rue, qui à cette heure précise, sortait toujours promener son chien. A chaque fois elle passait devant le jeune homme et le saluait poliment. Au bout de la dixième fois, elle finit par lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

« -J'attend quelqu'un, répondit simplement Harry.

-Oh ! Et vous avez faim ? Je viens de préparer des cookies pour mes petits enfants, mais je me suis emportée et j'en ai trop fait !

-C'est très aimable à vous, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger ! Il avait l'air résolument gêné de celui qui ne sait pas comment refuser sans offusquer la personne.

-Mais non voyons ! Ça me fait plaisir ! »

Ne souhaitant pas la blesser-les personnes âgées sont parfois très susceptibles…- Il finit par accepter son offre et la laissa aller chercher les gâteaux. Il est inutile de préciser que ces gâteaux sont succulents, et la vieille dame le sait, elle sait reconnaître les yeux brillants qui s'allument au moment où la sucrerie glisse au fond de la gorge. Ainsi, toutes les semaines, elle revenait le voir pour lui apporter une pâtisserie faite de ses propres mains. Il devait avouer, qu'en rentrant de son boulot, il était plutôt affamé et que ça ne lui faisait pas de mal. Cette habitude le mettait de bonne humeur. Il se mettait à penser qu'il faudrait qu'il invite la vieille dame à manger, mais dans l'état de Ginny il préférait éviter les invités… Il attendait de trouver une bonne occasion… Ce jour là son ventre était noué, c'était un jour spécial… Et sa frustration devait se lire sur son visage, car en arrivant la bonne femme afficha une moue consternée. C'était une petite mamie plutôt chic, avec des vêtements propres et repassés, une jolie broche en or représentant des fleurs de différentes espèces. Ses cheveux, brossés en arrière par un chignon, étaient totalement blanc. Sa robe était immonde, taillé de façon droite, presque rectangulaire accompagnée d'une couleur pâle presque délavée. Elle en avait toute une panoplie dans ce genre là et Harry s'amusait à les regarder. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour porter ce genre de vêtements. Il sourit en la voyant et sortit dehors pour lui dire bonjour.

« -C'est la première fois que vous sortez aussi vite de votre voiture jeune homme !

-Il faut bien un début à tout.

-Aujourd'hui crumble aux myrtilles ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, c'est toujours délicieux. La vieilli femme souri mais ne se laissa pas appâter par des politesses et des compliments.

-Dites moi ce qui vous tracasse.

-Oh rien de bien spécial… Il marqua une courte pause mais flancha devant le regard perçant de la vieille. Je vais juste revoir un ami que je n'ais pas vu depuis un an… Et ça m'angoisse un peu…

-Mais si c'est un ami tout devrait bien se passer voyons !

-C'est plutôt tendu entre nous… Mais il n'y a pas de raison…

Il savait que ses peurs étaient sans fondement. Cette personne lui avait affirmé que rien ne changerait. En une année ils avaient eu le temps de tout effacer.

-Et dite moi, comment est cet ami ?

-Hum… Je dirais très beau, grand -il jaugea la taille en plaçant sa main horizontalement-, blond et très bien élevé. Dans les grandes lignes c'est ça…

-Quel charmant portrait !

Harry sourit et répliqua aussitôt

-Oui mais il est aussi emmerdant, pervers, imbu de lui-même et prétentieux ! Malgré ça, j'aimerais vous le présenter ! Je suis sur qu'il adorerait vos gâteaux !

-J'en serais ravie !

La nostalgie imprégnait ses lèvres et déteignait sur son sourire. Une année entière venait de passer. Trois cent soixante quatre jours sans lui où un nombre de chose importante et anodine s'était produite. C'était étrange de parler de Draco. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait depuis qu'il était parti. Il s'enthousiasmait pour un rien. Son esprit était ailleurs depuis ce matin, il n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que disaient les autres et s'accordait des voyages à l'autre bout de ses souvenirs. C'était étrange et à la fois très agréable. Il savait que la vie du blond aurait changé du tout au tout, mais il ne préférait pas y penser… Pas maintenant…

Sa femme sortit de l'immeuble. Le teint déconfit, les lèvres pincées et le regard vide. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle quittait cet endroit. Il remercia la vieille femme, lui fit un immense sourire et monta dans la voiture tandis qu'elle s'éloignait avec son chien. Ginny monta dans la voiture, elle soupira un grand coup. Elle, elle devait s'habituer à cette voiture, et ce n'était pas une chose facile. Il détestait ce moment. Il n'avait rien à lui dire, il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Que pouvait-il dire ? « Alors comment s'est passé ton énième visite chez le psy ? » son visage était un livre ouvert, pas besoin de poser la question. Au plus vite il quitta la rue enchantée où travaillait le psychologue de sa femme, pour s'engouffrer dans les embouteillages de 18h45. Londres était bondé, les heures de pointes, il détestait ça. La voiture semblait reculer, alors qu'elle ne roulait que de façon saccadée, comme tous les soirs, et c'était cette situation qui rendait l'ambiance pesante de la voiture insupportable. Il l'aurait bien ensorcelée pour qu'elle s'enfonce dans l'asphalte et les fasse disparaître… Mais pas ce soir…

« -Je te dépose à la maison et je file à l'aéroport ! Il n'y a que moi qui ai le courage d'aller le voir à son retour… Blaise est encore en vacance avec sa femme… Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer. Je pense manger avec lui. Il y a des restes d'hier dans le frigo, ça devrait aller. »

Ginny baissa le menton pour acquiescer et se renfrogna dans son siège. Il savait à quel point elle détestait être seule, mais à la sortie de ses séances chez le psy, c'était le seul moment où il ne pouvait supporter la maladie de sa femme… Tout était devenu bien épuisant… Il allait enfin pouvoir se détendre. Pourquoi ne pas boire ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché à l'alcool…

Le trajet se termina et il la déposa devant le seuil de leur maison, placée dans une petite rue tranquille en banlieue de Londres. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et repartit en direction de l'aéroport. Son avion atterrissait à 20h00, il lui restait largement le temps. Harry avait déjà réservé une place dans un restaurant. C'était le couteau sous la gorge, le revolver placé volontairement sur sa tempe pour le forcer à passer la soirée avec lui. Il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées, de changer d'air, d'odeur de peau et de couleur de cheveux.

La circulation était dense et le jeune homme ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que d'allumer la radio pour faire passer le temps. Après avoir écouté la dernière chanson d'un groupe à la mode chez les moldus, il eu le droit à la météo et à l'info trafic. La charmante voie lui annonçait calmement un « gros bouchon » qui pourrait bien durer « une heure » sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire ? C'était hors de question ! L'idée d'arriver en retard le fit rire nerveusement, ce n'est peut être pas une si bonne idée… Il se tut et chercha une solution. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à utiliser la magie en dernier recours. Il tourna à l'intersection la plus proche et fit voler la voiture après l'avoir rendue invisible. Harry se détendit enfin, voyant l'aiguille rouge prête à exploser le cadran du compteur de vitesse. Il dépassait largement les 200 kilomètre/heure et se sentait parfaitement bien. Il fut difficile de se repérer dans les nuages de la nuit noire, mais il aperçut vite les lumières de l'aéroport, celle qui guide les avions dans la nuit. Il se dirigea grâce aux réverbères du parking et se gara discrètement. Il sortit de sa voiture machinalement, claqua la portière et partit en direction de l'entrée le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ses mains devinrent moites sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Pour lui c'était inconcevable d'être nerveux à l'approche de cette rencontre. Il allait rentrer dans la salle d'attente de l'aéroport. Il n'était pas seul, d'autres personnes attendaient, certaines dormaient leur valise sous le bras, d'autres jouaient avec leur téléphone portable ou lisaient un journal. Harry s'assit simplement et tenta en vain de se calmer. Il se regardait dans la grande baie vitrée en face de lui. Les lumières artificiels de la pièce lui permettaient de se refléter. Il ne pensait pas avoir beaucoup changé… Pas même grandi… Ses cheveux étaient exactement les mêmes, il était allé les couper il y a peu. Toujours brun et désordonné, pourtant il passa quand même sa main à travers ses mèches rebelles en sachant que rien ne pourrait les aplanir. Est-ce que le blond était lui aussi le même ? Sans doute pas… Après tout n'était-il pas partit pour tout reprendre à zéro ? Cette mission n'était-elle pas une simple excuse pour tout recommencer ? Pour tout effacer ?

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Lentement. Très lentement. Ça ne faisait rien, une demi heure ne valait pas une année entière d'attente interminable. Au début, il avait eu du mal à se faire à cette idée... Il ne pensait pas que la distance l'atteindrait autant. Il lui fallut un certain temps d'adaptation, comme les animaux exotiques, quand on les changes de leur milieu naturel. A chaque fois que quelque chose arrivait, sa première pensée concernait le blond. C'était normal de penser à lui ? De vouloir tout lui dire ? Il l'avait toujours fait -enfin le « toujours » ne prend en compte que quelques années de sa vie-. A son boulot il avait toujours été ravi d'aller en pause, ça lui permettait de le voir. Depuis qu'il est en Amérique, Harry ne prend plus de pause. Il trouve ça lui-même idiot, mais l'envie n'y est plus. Tout a été si rapide. Et maintenant qu'il est habitué à son absence il n'a qu'une seule envie : que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais était-il vraiment sur de lui ? Pourrait t'il tenir ses résolutions une fois qu'il serait face au blond ?

Une voix féminine s'éleva dans les airs, annonçant l'atterrissage de l'avion en provenance de New York. Plusieurs personnes se rapprochèrent de la porte pour attendre les voyageurs. Harry fit de même et les mains dans les poches, il attendit… Son pied droit battait la mesure avec impatience, ses yeux se baladait nerveusement le long des structure métallique de l'aéroport. Puis une foule compacte et immense envahi l'aéroport. Les gens ne se bousculaient pas, mais se sautaient dans les bras. Certains pleuraient, d'autres criaient, d'autres encore, beaucoup plus calme serraient des mains. Dans toute cette cohue Harry n'eu aucun mal à trouver Draco, il était grand, blond et calme. Il l'observa quelque seconde. Lui, avançait la tête haute et la nuque droite, sans même regarder si quelqu'un était venu l'accueillir. Il avait le pressentiment que non. Peut être savait-il que Blaise n'était pas présent. Alors ce serait une surprise…

Draco passa à quelque mètre de l'ex Griffondors et le dépassa. Harry sourit, le rattrapa, hésita un instant et lui tapota l'épaule. Le blond se retourna surprit mais répondit au timide sourire qui lui était adressé.

« -Bienvenue chez toi…»

Draco ne répondit rien. Pendant quelques secondes se fut le silence. Il fallait se remettre, être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« -Tu parle d'une surprise…

-J'espère que ça te suffit ! Reprenons les bonnes vieilles habitudes et commençons à le railler. Je suis le seul qui ais pu venir ce soir.

-Mince ! J'échappe à mon diner en solitaire dans mon bon vieil appart' ! Comme s'il allait se laisser faire, il préférait toujours conserver la balle dans son camp.

-Alors j'espère que tu as faim ?

-Oui, il était hors de question que je mange une fois de plus dans les airs. Ses mots étaient blasés et n'exprimaient aucune prétention.

-J'ai réservé une table, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Je te suis. »

Apparemment Draco n'avait pas à être surpris. Harry lui avait dit que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il tenait parole. Une année, c'est long, on est sensé arriver à panser et cicatriser ses blessures en une année. On ne sait jamais les faires totalement disparaître, mais on peut au moins arrêter de les faire saigner. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. C'était un endroit chic au centre de Londres, autant marquer le coup.

Une fois arrivé devant le restaurant, la réalité les frappa de plein fouet : ils étaient seuls… Cette nuit, il n'y aurait pas tous leurs amis autours de la table… C'était une situation embarrassante parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu lieu depuis longtemps. Une étrange atmosphère envahi l'entrée du restaurant, un mélange de joie et d'appréhension, de peur et d'excitation. Sans dire un mot, ils gagnèrent leur table et remercièrent le serveur qui vint apporter les menus :

« -Désirez-vous un apéritif ? »

« -Oui, deux kirs s'il vous plait. »

Harry paye ce soir, mais qu'importe, il n'a pas mangé au restaurant depuis un bon bout de temps. D'ailleurs il y a un tas de chose qu'il n'a pas faite depuis longtemps.

Il était de nouveau en face de la réalité, accroché à son seul point d'ancrage, le seul qui puisse le soutenir… Le blond était de retour et il ne se sentait plus voguer contre vent et marée.

« -Bel endroit, je ne connaissais pas. Commenta simplement Draco.

-Ils ont ouvert il y a six mois, Ron et Hermione ont fait un de leur repas ici.»

Là, c'est le moment du repas où chacun se cache derrière son menu et attend que le serveur casse le silence. Sauf qu'il était hors de question de se taire. Harry avait passé la journée - pour ne pas dire les dernières semaines - à se demander quel genre de question il pourrait lui poser à son retour. Il n'allait donc pas rester silencieux, mais ce fut le blond qui engagea la conversation.

« -Tu sais ce que tu va prendre ?

-Ah ! Non… Pas encore… Tu mangeais quel genre de nourriture en Amérique ?

Voila l'exemple parfait de la question sans intérêt, celle que l'on pose pour contrer le silence.

Draco le jaugea d'un air suspicieux, sourit et commença à parler de sa vie en Amérique, de ce qu'il avait mangé. Draco répondit, à cette question et à toutes celles qui suivirent. Harry s'étonna d'en poser et fut encore plus surpris de recevoir une réponse.

La conversation tournait principalement autours de Draco et de sa mission. La soirée fut bien animée et Harry évita comme prévu tous les sujets fâcheux ou en rapport avec lui. Il lui raconterait plus tard pour Ginny… Autant se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus joyeux…

« - Et sinon tu as rencontré des gens sympa en Amérique ? Tu as du bien t'amuser non ? Lui demanda Harry en plein milieu du repas.

-C'est vrai que c'était plutôt amusant et ce n'est pas les gays qui manquent là-bas.

-Ah… Je vois, c'est donc ça que veux dire « s'amuser » pour toi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu sous entend ? Bien sur que je me les suis tous fait !

Draco se montrait présomptueux, mais ils se mirent à rire. Harry ne chercha pas à savoir s'il disait vrai, après tout il était libre de se faire ce qu'il voulait. Et puis il s'était douté que ce voyage servirait surtout à « ça ».

-Non, sérieusement tu n'as rencontré personne pour plus d'une nuit ?

-J'ai rencontré un mec ouais, le genre sympa. Je me suis fais un très bon ami.

-Un ami ? Te fous pas de moi !

-Et pourtant c'est la vérité. »

Harry laissa tomber. S'il avait quelque chose à lui cacher c'était lui que ça regardait. Même si ça l'exaspérait il n'avait qu'à lui faire confiance. Et puis il était certain que Draco n'était pas resté bien sage là bas. Lui s'ajoutait à son tableau de chasse et devenait un coup de plus parmi tant d'autres… Harry ne savait plus où il en était. Le mélange colère, euphorie, nervosité donnait un cocktail digne d'une solution chimique ratée prête à exploser. Il se laissait guider par les propos du blond et souriait pour un rien. Il devait être heureux. Peut être. Il a oublié ce que c'était d'être heureux depuis le temps.

Il pouvait au moins se vanter d'être le seul coup avec qui l'ancien Serpentard parlait encore.

Au fil de la conversation sa colère se dissipa et il finit par reposer son attention sur les paroles du blond :

« - … Et là on a pris le taxi… C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ces machines ! En plus ça coûte trop cher ! Si seulement les moldus savaient transplaner ils économiseraient des millions ! »

Harry l'écoutait parler, il aimait ça. Et puis c'était rare. Draco ne racontait sa vie que lorsqu'il y voyait un avantage, un moyen de se mettre en valeur. Enfin ça c'était avant la guerre. Après il est devenu sociable, a commencé à parler d'un peu de tout, mais pas trop… C'était bien souvent Harry qui racontait sa vie et ses soucis.... Sauf qu'en une année ils avaient eu le temps d'accumuler des choses à raconter. Une fois qu'ils finirent de tout se raconter, du moins tout ce qui leur venait à l'esprit un long silence s'installa. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant, ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait rien à se dire, il profitait juste du calme de l'endroit. Ça leur arrivait souvent, de se taire, de se perdre dans leurs pensées respectives. Ils avaient passés un bon nombre de leur pause de boulot ainsi, à boire un café sans jamais dire un mot. Au début leurs collègues pensaient qu'il se détestait toujours autant… Eux ne voyaient juste pas l'utilité de parler. Ils se comprenaient en se toisant du regard. En jaugeant l'autre, puis ils finissaient par se perdre dans le vide de leurs pensées. Le dessert et le café passèrent aussi rapidement que le reste du repas. Ils ne s'en rendirent compte que lorsqu'ils reposèrent leur tasse…

Voila le repas était finit, il faudrait payer l'adition apportée par le serveur. Il faudrait se lever, reprendre son manteau et… Se séparer ? La soirée était passée tellement vite… Ils n'avaient rien eu le temps de voir passer…

Ils se levèrent, agrippèrent leur manteau, se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Pourquoi transplaner ? Il faudrait déjà prononcer les mots « au revoir », « à demain », ou encore plus vague « à la prochaine »… Ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer sur des mots aussi évasifs. Alors ils continuèrent à marcher sans aucun but précis. Leur discussion n'avait pas plus d'intérêt qu'au restaurant, mais elle faisait passer le temps à une vitesse astronomique. Parfois ils levaient la tête, espérant voir les étoiles, le ciel était clair, mais la pollution et les lumières empêchaient de distinguer les constellations. Harry regretta la tour d'astrologie de Poudlard. Il pouvait bien regretter son passé, plus rien n'était aussi simple, même regarder les étoiles…

Et alors qu'ils parlaient de la différence entre l'Amérique et l'Angleterre, une mélodie retentit et fit sursauter Harry. Draco sortit alors un téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste et décrocha. C'était étrange de le voir avec ce genre d'appareil moldu, mais Draco en avait besoin lors de certaines de ses missions… Son visage calme devint très vite énervé, interdit et il raccrocha avec empressement :

« -Qui y'a-t-il ? Questionna le brun.

-Un ami à un problème… Il faut que j'y aille !

-Attend ! … Je peux t'accompagner ? Il avait proposé ça sans réfléchir »

Sans lui répondre le blond lui attrapa la main et transplana. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue qu'Harry ne connaissait absolument pas, et ils rentrèrent dans une salle par une porte noire. Un videur avait l'air de se tenir là… Du moins c'était à ça qu'il ressemblait.

Harry ne s'avait pas où il allait mettre les pieds…

Peut être allait-il tout simplement se les entremêler et trébucher.

Ils pénétrèrent dans ce lieu incongru… Qu'étais-ce ? Un cirque ? Une boite de nuit ? Les lumières t'aveuglent et se jettent sur toi violemment. Les corps se bousculent, à moins qu'ils ne dansent avec frénésie. Que venait-il foutre ici ?

Les lumières de la boite l'aveuglaient et il fallait avancer parmi toutes ces personnes, les regards braqués sur lui. Il sentait que ce n'était pas seulement lui le centre de l'attention. Tous regardaient Draco. En même temps il y a avait de quoi… Une chemise et un pantalon noir et voila il allume toute une salle… Est-ce que tout le monde le connaît ici ? Certains savent déjà qu'ils n'ont aucune chance, mais le regarde quand même avec jalousie et désir…

Draco lui chuchota -à moins qu'il n'ait crié- qu'il allait aider son ami et que lui n'avait qu'à l'attendre au bar. Tout était faussé dans cet endroit, la joie, la peine, les désirs, l'envie… Quelque chose d'étrange s'emparait de votre corps au moment même où votre cœur recevait cette décharge électrique, à moins que ce ne soit le cerveau… L'adrénaline…A moins que ce ne soit de l'excitation…

On tourne en boucle. Harry s'engouffra dans la masse d'homme brûlante, immunisé contre les regards chaleureux et les clins d'œil aguicheur. Lui se foutait de tout ça, à l'origine il n'était pas censé être là.… Il avait regardé autours de lui et avait remarqué quelque chose de pourtant évident… Il était dans un endroit réservé aux gays… Il n'aurait pas pu définir l'endroit mais ça au moins il en était sur… Il n'avait pas envie de boire mais c'était malpoli non ? De ne rien commander ? Non ce n'est même pas une question de politesse ! Alors qu'il essayait de retrouver ses esprits un verre d'alcool bleu turquoise plutôt attrayant se posa à ses côtés. Le barman le regarda en souriant et lui dit :

« -C'est de la part du jeune homme là-bas. Il balança légèrement sa tête vers l'autre côté du bar ses yeux pointant habilement le jeune homme concerné.»

Harry était abasourdi… Comment réagir face à ça… Il ne voulait pas accepter. Il n'était pas là pour ça… Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué c'était l'entrée fracassante qu'il avait faite. Personne ne pouvait espérer rentrer dans ce genre de lieu avec Draco et vouloir passer inaperçu. C'était impensable et pourtant Harry n'y avait même pas songé, pensant tout simplement que tout le monde regardait Draco. Il était sans doute habitué à voir une foule entière se focaliser sur lui des son arrivé, à le regarder, à jaser sur lui. C'était devenu une simple routine, mais en même temps comment aurait-il pu remarquer quoi que ce soit avec des lumières multicolores réglés « plein feu » sur sa rétine ? Alors il n'avait rien vu venir… Et encore moins le jeune homme au sourire séduisant qu'Harry préférait éviter.

« -Désolé je ne peux pas accepter…

-Peut-être désirez-vous autre chose ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre au barman, que ce jeune homme -qu'il n'avait toujours pas vu venir…- avait surgit comme de nulle part à la place libre à côté de lui… Le barman laissa le verre et Harry pour les laisser parler.

« -Vous êtes venu avec Dray ? Sa voix était peut être un peu trop suave à son goût, et rempli d'une amertume mal dissimulée. A mon avis vous ferriez mieux de laisser tomber et de vous amuser. »

_Mais de quoi je me mêle ?_

C'est la première chose qu'Harry pensa… Mais cette recommandation, cette invitation indirecte l'intriguait… Cet inconnu avait l'air de connaître Draco… Que savait-il ? Pourquoi fallait-il abandonner ? Harry savait parfaitement que Draco avait beaucoup de succès, beaucoup d'amant et qu'il sortait beaucoup. Mais il ne lui avait jamais réellement posé de question. C'était sa vie après tout. Mais peut être étais-ce une chance d'en apprendre plus sur cette personne intrigante qui possédait une manière étrange de voir les choses… Sa vie a été tellement chamboulée à droite et à gauche, surtout durant le « règne » de Voldemort, qu'il voulait absolument tout savoir. C'était mal de ressentir cette curiosité, mais quelque chose à toujours cloché avec Draco. Il voulait toujours en savoir plus sur lui, sur ses actes, sur les raisons de ses actes… Jusqu'à comprendre l'incompréhensible. Allait-il falloir être sociable avec cet homme étrange ? Tout en restant sur ses gardes…

L'important : lui faire comprendre très vite qu'il n'est pas intéressé.

« -Ah… Et pour qu'elle raison ?

-Vous ne savez rien à propos de lui ? Alors vous vous jetez dans la gueule du loup ! Que croyez vous qu'il est partit faire sans vous ? »

Il trouvait ce personnage carrément absurde à tirer des conclusions aussi hâtives… Alors pour lui Draco était le genre à s'envoyer en l'air partout avec n'importe qui ? Bien que son jugement n'ait pas l'air très fiable, Harry trouvait ça de plus en plus intéressant…

« -Vous ne pensez pas que vous êtes sur la mauvaise voie… Qui vous dit que lui et moi ?

-Vous pouvez boire vous savez c'est fait pour ça ! »

Préférait-il détourner la conversation qu'avouer son erreur ?

« -Alors… Je me suis fais de fausse idée, vous n'êtes pas là ensemble ? L'homme repris comme si de rien n'était, d'un air de dire : je prends le dessus et toi te me suis.

-Pas vraiment… Mais pourquoi penser autant de mal de lui ?

-Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ? Harry détestait le regard de cet homme, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette lueur quelque part mais préférait ne pas y penser, il ne voulait absolument pas faire de comparaison.

-Non pas vraiment…

Harry haussa les épaules. Quel mal y'a-t-il à mentir quand c'est pour accéder à la vérité ? Aussi subjective soit-elle.

-Ah c'est pour ça ! Vous voulez en savoir plus ?

-Evidemment ! Le sourire d'Harry fut hypocrite, il se foutait ostensiblement de sa gueule mais les lumières dissimulaient tous ses sentiments.

-Alors pour cela il va falloir s'éloigner loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il bu son verre d'une traite et se leva. Harry l'imita et le suivit, il serait toujours temps de lui fausser compagnie si les choses devenaient dangereuse. Il trouvait ça amusant de se faire passer pour un homosexuel… _Sans oublier d'être prudent._

Le jeune homme qui venait de lui dire qu'il se prénommait Jason, l'entraina dans un coin plus reculé de la boite, assez éloigné du bar. Avant de partir Harry avait pensé à dire au barman de prévenir Draco sur l'endroit où il était, si jamais il revenait le chercher. Le barman sourit poliment, persuadé que ça n'arriverait pas… Ils avaient décidemment tous placé Draco dans une catégorie marquée à l'indélébile.

Ils arrivèrent devant un rideau en velours rouge, Jason l'ouvrit et ils rentrèrent dans l'alcôve privée où se trouvait simplement un canapé en demi-cercle et une table ronde destinée à poser des verres. Jason ne commanda rien, il voulait rester au calme. Harry trouvait l'endroit étrange… Mais plutôt confortable il devait l'avouer. S'il ne s'était pas retrouvé en danger, il aurait sans doute profité à fond du canapé moelleux dans lequel il se trouvait à présent.

« -Lorsque je l'ai vu accompagné de quelqu'un ça m'a fait un choc, et pas qu'à moi… C'était bien la première fois qu'il n'était pas seul. En général il arrive ici les mains vides et repart… satisfait allons nous dire… »

Harry n'aimait vraiment pas sa façon de s'exprimer.

« - Il vient souvent ici ?

-Plus maintenant, à une époque il venait au moins trois fois par semaine, je peux aussi vous dire qu'on n'est pas le seul bar gay de la métropole, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Il a déjà couché avec vous ?

Autant y aller de but en blanc, ses détours l'exaspérait… Mais il devait rester serein…

-C'est sans importance, il a couché avec bon nombre d'entre nous !

-Je suppose que la réponse à ma question est négatif… Je ne vais pas chercher plus loin.

Tant qu'à faire Harry aussi pouvait faire des conclusions hâtives, et puis s'ils l'avaient fait il s'en serait surement vanté…

-Qu'est ce que ça peut nous faire après tout ? Ce n'est pas le sujet. Harry remarqua à quel point ce Jason pouvait être susceptible… Son regard n'avait pas changé, Harry le distinguait d'avantage et il aurait préféré être aveugle. Le jeune homme en lui-même n'avait rien de déplaisant mais quelque chose d'étrange s'échappait de lui, sa conscience ne cessait de le marteler, lui affirmant qu'il devait fuir.

-C'est quel genre de mec ? Le brun essaya de soutirer quelques dernières informations…

-Je vois… Harry ne compris pas ce qu'il voyait mais autant le laisser continuer… Le genre à coucher une nuit pas plus ? Le genre à ne jamais revoir ses conquêtes ? Que veut-tu que je te dise ? Il y a tellement de rumeur à son sujet. On sait juste que les personnes qu'il s'est fait ne sont jamais allées chez lui et qu'il ne les a pas vus plus d'une fois. Mais je dois te dire que je n'en sais rien et qu'en plus je m'en fous !

Là c'était le moment de déguerpir… Son regard devenait beaucoup trop insistant. A trois Harry projetait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir le plus vite possible… Un, deux, blocage… Peut-on lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe tout d'un coup ?

A peine eut-il le temps d'en venir à trois que son corps se retrouva dans l'impossibilité d'engendrer le moindre mouvement. Son corps ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ressentit le sortilège s'introduire dans tout son corps et le paralyser, laissant seulement ses organes internes bouger. Le regard insistant commença à réellement l'effrayer surtout quand un sourire satisfait s'afficha à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il était piégé c'était bien ça ? Il s'était fait avoir par un minable petit sorcier ? Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, il avait juste fourré sa main dans sa poche, comment deviner qu'il y cachait une baguette ? Avec toute cette ambiance malsaine, il n'avait pas soupçonné le fait qu'il soit sorcier. Et merde ! Le Jason en question se rapprocha, et posa ses genoux sur le velours du canapé. Près, trop près des cuisses du brun. Son bassin se rapprocha aussi beaucoup trop près à son goût. Il aurait voulu parler, crier mais les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient eux même bloqué… Il n'avait plus qu'une seule issue, mais il devait se concentrer. Et comment se concentrer alors qu'un abruti est collé bien trop près de votre corps ? Harry pouvait sentir beaucoup trop de chose, comme l'odeur du jeune homme, son excitation un peu trop manifeste. Ce mec lui filait la gerbe, encore heureux que Draco n'ait jamais rien fait avec lui…

A travers tout cela comment se concentrer lorsqu'une furie s'introduit dans la pièce, vous surprend et attrape par le cou l'objet de vos soucis pour le bloquer contre le mur. Le regard noir que Draco lui lança finit de le paralyser totalement. _Et merde_ _!_ Il essaya ensuite de se concentrer, l'ancien mangemort allait régler son compte à l'autre avant que ce ne soit lui qui soit exécuté.

« -Tu m'expliques ce que tu fous Jason ?

Harry connaissait ce ton méprisant et cynique, il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps… Et il savait que ça ne présageait rien de bon…

_Et qu'il avait encore merdé…_

-Je m'occupe de ton ami, il avait l'air de se faire chier. Il ne semblait pas du tout intimidé et affichait un large sourire satisfait. Le regard meurtrier qui le fusillait ne le faisait même pas débander.

-Occupe toi d'abord de toi, t'es pas capable de trouver quelqu'un toi-même alors tu pique chez les autres ?

Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre ces paroles… Il était un peu trop possessif à son goût… Et il n'arrivait pas à savoir quel sentiment naquit en lui à ce moment… Pour l'instant, tout ce qui l'importait c'était d'arriver à se débarrasser de l'enclume qui pesait sur lui.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on touche à ta propriété. Le mépris inondait sa voix mais ne rivalisait pas avec le ton acerbe du blond.

-Je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu ne lui demande pas son avis.

-Oh Draco Malfoy qui s'inquiète pour un autre que lui-même ? A moins que tu ne l'ais pas encore baisé et que ça te dérange que j'empiète sur ton territoire pour te voler la proie que tu convoite ? »

Sa connerie n'avait apparemment d'égal que sa libido… Draco s'énerva pour de bon et le menaça avec sa baguette. Harry devait réellement réussir à se concentrer, il devait réussir à lancer le contre-sort sans baguette et avec sa seule volonté ! En temps de guerre il l'avait déjà fait, mais c'était plus simple puisque le besoin était urgent, c'était la vie ou la mort. Là il n'arrivait pas à se stimuler… Et pourtant… Il ferma les yeux et se calma avant toute chose, mais leur conversation s'anima de plus belle.

« -Connard de sang de bourbe ! A peine Draco eut-il le temps de continuer que Jason répliqua

-Tes insultes ne m'atteignent pas, j'ai plus de mérite à être né sorcier avec des parents moldu que toi où il était certain que tu serais sorcier. Tu ne pense pas ?

-Nous ne sommes pas comparable ! La médiocrité n'inonde pas chacun des mes gestes.

Au mot médiocrité Jason lança un regard fier à son prisonnier, mais aveuglé par la colère Draco ne le remarqua même pas.

-Je ne suis pas frustré sexuellement au point d'aller draguer l'ami du mec qu'on n'a jamais réussi à avoir, pesta le blond.

-Ami ? Je ne savais pas que l'on couchait avec de simples amis. »

La réplique était simple, mais cinglante. Comment pouvaient-ils se considérer ? Non, c'est bien simple, ils étaient amis, ils ont remis les compteurs à zéro. Tout a repris depuis le début, ils sont donc simplement amis. Il n'y a pas à rechigner ! Ce connard pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait ça ne le toucherait pas. Après tout il avait sauvé Harry. Mais sa main se referma instinctivement autours de son cou serrant un peu plus fort à chaque seconde. Son instinct ? L'habitude ? Qu'importe, « ça » reprit le dessus.

Le silence et la tension qui régnait força Harry à se concentrer pour de bon. Il ne lui fallu que quelque seconde, peut être quelques minutes pour se défaire du sortilège qui n'était vraiment pas malin. La concentration avait été difficile à atteindre…

Puis sans réfléchir au préalable il se jeta sur lui. Sans réel violence, avec une douce retenu, il agrippa son poignet l'adossa au mur pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il en avait simplement envi et c'était un merveilleux moyen de faire taire sa gueule à l'autre bouffon beaucoup trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qu'Harry défasse le sortilège. Et Draco ne s'attendait surement pas à se faire happer de cette manière. Et il lui en fallait peu. Il se calma très vite et se laissa aller en agrippant ses cheveux. Harry ne lui demanda pas son avis et se faufila pour le faire suffoquer. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du blond, avant qu'il ne réponde avec désir. Le brun n'avait embrassé personne depuis tellement longtemps… Qu'il se laissa emporter avec une stupidité déconcertante.  
C'était simple, mais ça avait suffit...

Après tout, ils étaient simplement ami…

Harry lui glissa simplement à l'oreille "s'il te plait, allons nous en..." De force, sans lui lâcher le poignet, il l'entraina dehors sans regarder derrière lui.

Une fois au dehors Draco frappa violemment un mur avoisinant, il se calma petit à petit en se dégageant de l'emprise du brun. Harry ne le pensait pas si prompt à s'énerver pour si peu. Peut-être haïssait-il réellement ce Jason. Il ne l'avait pas vu réagir ainsi depuis longtemps. Ensuite plusieurs rues plus loin Draco engagea la conversation.

"-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir.

-Ce connard m'a jeté un sort. Je n'avais pas vu que c'était un sorcier...

-Harry... Même s'il n'avait pas été sorcier... On t'a jamais dit de ne pas suivre les inconnus ?"

Harry eu envie de lui dire que non, on ne lui avait jamais dit... Mais autant ce taire, c'était quelque chose de logique après tout. Le bon sens aurait suffit. Il n'y avait plus de colère dans sa voix mais Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas le provoquer…

-Mais pourquoi est ce que tu l'as suivi ? Il faut vraiment être...

-…Con pour suivre un gars comme lui ? Tu m'étonnes ! Mais il avait l'air de...

Il détourna le regard, la nuit noire l'aidant à cacher sa gène. Quoi que les réverbères sont des instruments fourbes et précis à notre époque. Il finit sa phrase en regardant le ciel.

- Savoir des choses sur toi que j'ignorais...

-Je vois...

Il préféra ne pas s'énerver. Habituellement il lui aurait lâché une réplique cinglante, mais il en avait assez fait. Et Harry savait que Draco était capable de métriser ses émotions quand il le voulait vraiment.

-Harry, s'il y a quelque chose que tu souhaite savoir il te suffit de me le demander.

_La déception ?_ C'était peut être ça qu'il avait cru percevoir dans sa voix. Mais la fatigue lui jouait sans doute des tours. Le brun ne voulait pas s'excuser, pourtant il aurait dû…

-C'est que… Certaines choses ne me regardent pas…

-Je peux tout te dire, n'as-tu pas vu ce qu'il y a de pire en moi de toute façon ?

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, il savait être intimidant. Les yeux du brun s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres et il fallait absolument qu'il s'en dégage.

-Ça n'a plus d'importance… Oublions-le, tout simplement.

_L'être humain passe son temps à essayer d'oublier. _

-Tu ne peux pas me demander de passer outre tout ce que tu fais et tout ce que tu dis Harry… »

Pourquoi avoir voulu tout recommencer ? A ce moment il voulait juste rester à ses côtés…

C'était presque incroyable qu'il ne soit plus en colère, il devrait pourtant…

« -Comment fais-tu ? Demanda le brun.

-Pourquoi ? Draco était légèrement irrité.

-Pour ne jamais m'en vouloir ?

-Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne le saches pas…

-Merci…

-Tu viens de me poser une question, je l'esquive et tu me remercie.

-Ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi.

-On a beaucoup parlé de moi ce soir…

-Juste un peu…

-Et de toi pas du tout.

-Il n'y a rien à dire sur ma vie qui est devenu…

-Quoi ?

-…Difficile, je dirais seulement ça, peut être un peu fatigante… Mais il est trop tard et je suis trop fatigué…

-Demain…

-Oui ?

-Vient chez moi, on parlera de nouveau. »

Et sur ces mots ils transplanèrent chacun de leurs côtés.

A suivre…

NDA :

Après des lectures et des relectures je poste enfin ce chapitre… Si je le relis dans deux mois j'en serais surement encore déçue mais si je passe ma vie à le remanier ça n'avancera jamais.

Il se passe peu de chose… Cette fic est surement beaucoup trop personnelle pour être réellement intéressante. Dire que j'aime l'action, ça ne se voit pas… Heureusement qu'il y aura de l'action à la fin xD

Laissez des reviews si le cœur vous en dit ~


	3. Leitmotiv du conte: tout est bien

**Guilty Pleasure**

**Chapitre 3 :** leitmotiv du conte : tout est bien, qui finit bien.

**Auteur : **Maid Mink

**Disclaiming : **Les personnages appartiennent évidemment à J.K Rowling

**Genre : **Yaoi / Romance

**Couple: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rating : **M

**RAR :**

Je voudrais d'abord remercier ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews ! Parce qu'elles étaient constructives et que ça m'aide beaucoup à progresser.

Crisanki : Merci pour la review ! C'est contre mon grès que je ne suis pas nonchalante… Ce ton lourd qui peut peser sur ma fic est là parce que je serais incapable de ne pas prendre cette fic au sérieux… Je ne sais pas si tu as lu le chapitre 2 que j'ai eu plus de mal à écrire… Fait moi savoir si tu as suivis et sinon n'hésite pas à me dire ce qui cloche !

Bins : Merci d'être aussi perspicace xD ! Tu as tout deviné pour la suite ! J'avoue que ce n'est pas très original… m'enfin j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même !

BadAngel666 : Et bien merci d'avoir laissé une review alors que c'est rare pour toi ! (j'avoue le faire très rarement aussi…). Merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné ton avis et de m'avoir dit aussi ce qui ne va pas ! Alors pour les blocs ma bêta lectrices me tape dessus pour que je les aère mais c'est plus fort que moi par moment… J'essaye de faire des efforts là-dessus ! Pour le peu de faute qu'il reste je n'ai aucune excuse… Plus on relit et moins on fait attention au faute, on ne les voit même plus à force… Je sais que j'ai un problème avec les conjugaisons je vais aussi essayer d'y remédier ! En tous les cas merci d'avoir lu ma fic !

* * *

Playlist: The All American Rejects - I wanna.

~*~

« Ce soir, huit heure tapante, sur le seuil de mon appartement, ne soit pas en retard. »

_Et n'ais pas peur…_

« Que vais-je bien pouvoir mettre ? »

_Quelque chose de confortable et de facile à retirer._

_N'y pense même pas… Met quelque chose de simple…_

_Je le veux mais…_

_Je me laisserais faire si jamais…_

_Arrête de penser à ça…_

* * *

C'est ce que l'on appelle se jeter dans la gueule du loup non ? Vêtu d'une simple chemise et d'un pantalon noir. Il avait longtemps hésité et avait finalement prit une veste qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de mettre… Malgré les 3°c environnant le froid était loin. De toute façon les cent pas qu'il faisait depuis dix minutes le réchauffait amplement. Il faudrait peut-être songer à rentrer… En l'occurrence, commencer par presser la sonnette de cet immeuble…

Il fit tourner ses clés de voiture autour de son index, les empocha, marcha encore quelque pas et se décida enfin à sonner. Appuyer sur cet immanquable bouton, devant cet infernal immeuble de luxe.

Un coup, un seul, tremblant et emplie d'assurance.

Quelque chose cloche dans ses faits et gestes, rien ne concorde, tout est paradoxale.

_Tu vois ce n'était pas si dur_

« -Oui ? »

Sa voix.

Son cœur manqua un battement, voir deux, il n'eut pas le temps de les compter. Il bafouilla.

« -C'est…c'est moi ! Il souffla longuement.

-Ok je t'ouvre ! »

Et effectivement, une sonnerie longue et aigue retentit signalant l'ouverture de la porte. Il prit les escaliers, et une fois arrivé au cinquième étage, il se dit qu'il aurait peut être du prendre l'ascenseur… Ou même prendre sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui, retrouver Ginny et arrêter les conneries.

Parce qu'il connaissait l'issue de cette soirée…

Non il ne devait pas y penser ! Ils allaient parler et c'est tout ! Peut être qu'Harry rentrerait chez lui après ça…Il repensa à hier soir et de légers frissons parcoururent ses bras et son échine. Il était planté depuis au moins 5 minutes voir plus devant la porte. Draco vint lui ouvrir sans qu'il ait eu besoin de frapper. Il soupira de soulagement mais …

« -Qu'est ce que tu fous sur le palier ? Si tu ne frappe pas tu peux attendre encore longtemps !

-Ah… Désolé… J'étais ailleurs.

Sa voix était dure, mais pas du tout colérique. Harry se sentait anxieux et nerveux sans savoir pourquoi… Ah si… Il allait devoir parler et tout lui dévoiler. C'était le but de cette soirée semblait-il. Il ne fallait pas penser à leur accrochage de la veille, mais plutôt aux évènements qui datent désormais de plusieurs mois et qu'il aurait voulu faire disparaître à tout jamais.

-Bon, je t'en prie, entre. »

Il se trouvait enfin dans l'antre du loup. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la phrase clé. Celle qui enclencherait le début de la fin.

Celle où le loup est censé le dévorer…

_Tire la bobinette, la chevillette cherra._

Non, celle là c'est pour rentrer chez la grand-mère...

Au diable Perrault et ses histoires métaphoriques ! Il ne se ferait pas avoir ! Au pire il serait consentant… Même s'il est vrai qu'il a de belles dents… Le chaperon ne l'encouragera pas à le manger. Il venait pour parler.

Puis ses pensées s'arrêtèrent au moment même où ses yeux se posèrent sur les lieux… L'émerveillement ou peut être le choc le fit rester sur place. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi au fait qu'il venait chez Draco pour la première fois et il ne pu décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Le simple fait d'être là l'abasourdissait.

Le mobilier était simple et moderne à la fois… Il y avait un grand living room dans lequel se trouvaient à la fois le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. Les murs d'une teinte beige très claire semblaient adoucir et éclairer la pièce, -ah moins que ce ne soit l'éclairage artificiel ?- la cuisine séparée du reste par un bar était très moderne, beau mélange d'inox et de bois. Un simple canapé en cuir noir et une table basse en verre représentant une horloge meublait ce qui servait de salon et qui se rapprochait de l'immense baie vitrée ouverte sur les toits des immeubles voisins. Il n'avait pas fermé les stores électriques et l'on pouvait observer les illuminations de Londres : Big ben, les publicités de Piccadilly circus… Tout était visible depuis son immeuble.

_C'est assez excitant comment vue…_

Il en vint même à se demander si tout cette ambiance apaisante n'était pas du à un sortilège. Aucune télévision, ni aucune plante verte n'envahissait les lieux. A vrai dire il n'y avait pratiquement rien de moldu dans cet appartement. Malgré le vide laissé par le manque de meuble quelque chose d'étrange faisait que cette pièce semblait pleine et chaleureuse. Il se sentait bien ici, l'odeur des lieux, la couleur des murs. A peine eut-il le temps de réintégrer la réalité et de se concentrer sur autre chose, que Draco vint lui prendre sa veste pour l'accrocher à un porte manteau qu'il n'avait même pas vu en arrivant. Derrière lui se trouvait un accroche-clé, et un porte parapluie… A croire que ce minuscule coin était l'endroit le plus chargé de l'appartement. Un vide poche était rempli de feuille, de numéro de téléphone et de carte de visite.

_Des hommes sans doute… Ceux que tu appelle lorsque tu te sens seul ?_

Il ne possédait pas de cheminé, mais un cendrier contenait de la poudre de cheminette. Il rentra d'avantage dans la pièce et s'approcha de la table rectangulaire qui avait été préparée pour deux personnes. Les couverts étaient chics et devaient surement être hors de prix. D'ailleurs… Il savait que malgré la simplicité du mobilier tout devait l'être. Une forte odeur de luxe flottait dans la pièce. C'était le genre d'endroit qu'Harry n'avait jamais connu… La maison décrépite et démodée de son oncle Vernon n'était pas vraiment impressionnante et la seule odeur qui y flottait était celle du pot pourri que la tante Pétunia changeait toutes les semaines… Cette maison était d'une ignominie infâme. Alors que là, tout était tellement différent. Il sourit et se décida à réellement reprendre ses esprits. Il se sentait bien ici, mais il devait avoir l'air d'un ahuri à ne pas parler.

« -C'est…sympa chez toi.

Il ne trouvait même pas les bons mots pour d'écrire l'endroit.

-Merci. Viens par là je vais te montrer rapidement le reste. »

_Ah… Parce que ce n'est pas tout ?_

Draco se dirigea vers la gauche derrière un rideau beige décoré d'arabesque, un long couloir marron s'offrit à lui. Une armoire munie d'une glace se trouvait au fond de ce corridor qui semblait sans fin. Les portes en bois avaient l'air d'appartenir à une autre époque. Des plaques en or portaient des numéros… On aurait dit les portes d'un ancien hôtel luxueux. Contrairement au living room qui était très lumineux la seule source de lumière du couloir émanait des lampes. Il resta un moment à les contempler, c'était des appliques mural en verre, les motifs de la lampe étaient comparable à ceux de La Rochère. La lampe était entourée par des feuilles en fer forgé ce qui embellissait l'objet. Malgré l'austérité luxueuse du couloir une certaine chaleur s'en dégageait. Draco annonça une chambre d'ami inoccupée, puis il désigna une autre porte tout au fond en tant que sa chambre.

« -Mais je te la montrerais peut être plus tard… J'ai l'impression de faire visiter l'appartement à un fantôme là… Quoi que… Même eux sont plus bavards.

-Désolé… Je me demandais juste quel sort as-tu bien pu jeter pour rendre cet endroit aussi accueillant ? »

Le blond sourit, et tenta de le ramener dans le séjour, mais Harry s'attarda devant la grande bibliothèque qui meublait la totalité droite du couloir. Au fond, près de l'armoire, se tenait une échelle. Le mur devait bien faire deux à trois mètres de hauteur, les livres s'étalaient à perte de vue. Des ouvrages sur les potions, les sortilèges d'attaque et de défense, quelque roman mais Harry ne vu rien en rapport avec la magie noir. Le miroir de l'armoire du fond semblait rendre la pièce infinie, rendant le lieu plus étrange encore. Une fois qu'il réussit à le faire sortir du couloir Draco le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé face à la grande baie vitrée. Il revint quelques instants après, deux verres de vin à la main. Il en tendit un à son invité qui le prit avec un sourire.

« -J'aime aussi beaucoup cet appartement, commenta le blond.

-N'importe qui se sentirait chez soi ici …

-Oh non… La femme de Blaise est dépitée à chaque fois qu'elle vient… Et encore plus lorsqu'elle doit utiliser le couloir pour aller au toilette.

Harry esquissa un sourire, c'était étrange de se trouver ici pour la deuxième fois. Car oui, en faite, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il venait. La première fois il était passé en trombe dans chacune des pièces de la maison. Il était arrivé bien trop excité dans la chambre de Draco pour s'en souvenir. Le lendemain il avait quitté les lieux tels une rafale de vent, sans même prêter attention à la moindre chose… Sa mémoire défaillante lui fit donc poser cette question idiote et inutile pour alimenter la conversation.

-Les toilettes ? Où sont-elles au faite ?

-Il y a une salle de bain dans ma chambre, il faut donc passer par là avant d'y accéder, il y en a aussi dans la chambre d'ami…

-Je vois…

Ça non plus il ne l'avait pas remarqué la première fois, il avait préféré rentrer et prendre une douche chez lui.

-Mais tu n'es pas venu pour me parler de mes toilettes n'est ce pas ? Harry sourit involontairement et reprit bien vite le contrôle de son visage.

-C'est à toi de me dire pourquoi je suis venu… Parce que je n'en sais rien…

-Je veux savoir Harry… Ce que j'ai loupé… Raconte-moi tout. A part, si tu estime que je ne suis pas dans le droit de savoir. Il ne semblait pas vexé… Juste compréhensif… Depuis quand Draco essayait-il de comprendre les autres, depuis quand un semblant de sympathie semblait émaner de lui ?

-Tu as parfaitement le droit de tout savoir… Mais par où commencer exactement ? »

Harry but une importante gorgé d'alcool, soupira un bon coup, et commença son récit par le début.

Il y a encore une dizaine de mois Ginny était enceinte… Il fallut se rappeler ce souvenir, qu'il n'avait pas oublié, mais qu'il n'avait pas préféré mentionner jusqu'à présent. Il lui raconta sa joie d'avoir un enfant, leur joie à tous les deux… Pendant les mois où Draco avait été absent il avait pu s'occuper de sa femme et de son enfant à temps plein, mais les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme il l'aurait souhaité…

Il soupira un grand coup pour tenter de se relaxer avant de débuter son récit :

« - Ça ne va pas être facile, mais… Je n'ai jamais réellement parlé de tout ça à quelqu'un puisque les autres étaient tous témoins… Comme tu le sais, avant de partir en Amérique… Ginny était enceinte. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé j'étais heureux d'avoir un bébé. Ainsi je pouvais tout remettre à zéro. Penser à autre chose. Prendre un nouveau tournant. Pendant 8 mois Ginny et le bébé ont été mes principales sources de pensées. C'est assez excitant comme idée de devenir père… Je crois que… J'ai été heureux pendant quelques mois. Ginny et moi ont a été heureux… Pratiquement plus que lorsque nous nous sommes mariés. Enfin ce n'est pas comparable et ça n'a plus tellement d'importance… Comme tu as pu le remarquer, ce bébé je n'en parle pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que…

Il marqua une courte pose avant de continuer son récit, il fallait former les mots dans son esprit avant de pouvoir les retranscrire à l'oral.

« Au moment où Ginny a accouché… Avant tout allait bien, mais à ce moment là… Le bébé…Il… était déjà mort. Il n'a pas crié, il n'a pas pleuré… J'étais là, ce n'était pas le silence absolu, je peux t'assurer que les médecins affolés s'égosillaient à la place du bébé… Ce jour là j'ai cru voir ma femme mourir en même temps que mon bébé…

Il se tut… Il retranscrivait ses impressions, parlant un peu sans réfléchir, il ne voulait pas vraiment montrer ses faiblesses, ni raconter toutes ces choses… Il avait tout enterré, il profanait lui-même ses souvenirs pour essayer de les faire comprendre par des mots. Rien ne collait, il n'était pas un bon historien, pour comprendre il fallait être présent, se souvenir de l'odeur de fer, des lumières blanches et du glas de l'électro-cardio gramme.

« On ne connaît pas les raisons de sa mort, un problème, les médecins l'ont diagnostiqué à l'autopsie… Mais à vrai dire ça n'avait plus aucune importance… Je crois qu'il s'est étouffé ou quelque chose comme ça… »

A ce moment ses mains se mirent à trembler. A moins qu'il n'en prenne seulement conscience. Sa respiration était saccadée et il luttait contre les larmes qui le surprirent, il réussit à se contrôler, c'était bien la seule partie de son corps sur laquelle il avait un semblant d'emprise. Il respira de nouveau un grand coup et continua.

« Après ça… Ginny est tombée en dépression… Au début elle était triste, elle a pleuré, nous avons fais le deuil et nous sommes rentré chez nous…. Bon je te résume les faits au plus simple, de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien de tout détailler… Puis Ginny a commencé à se dire que c'était de sa faute, à s'en vouloir - alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien- et c'est vraiment à ce moment là qu'elle est devenue dépressive. Elle a eu de plus en plus de mal à manger, à dormir, puis tout simplement à me parler. Elle fondait en larme à chaque fois, j'ai essayé d'être près d'elle, de la soutenir, mais tout je… j'étais inutile… »

Harry aurait pu expliquer tout ce qu'il avait ressentit durant cette période, mais à quoi bon… Il avait lui-même du mal à comprendre sa femme. Il se sentait d'une inutilité déconcertante, à voir sa peine et à se dire qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir s'en sortir… Il pouvait bien poser un mot sur son problème, ça n'apportait pas de solution. Cette histoire leur restait en travers de la gorge et formait une boule qui descendait jusqu'à écraser leur cœur respectif. Ginny avait sombré sous la pression. Harry n'arrivait pas à regonfler son organe, peu importe ce qu'il faisait il restait vide et se dégonflait au moindre effort. Il luttait pour que sa femme lutte avec lui…

« -J'ai eu de la chance dans mon malheur tu sais ! Elle est dépressive, mais elle n'a jamais tenté de mettre fin à ses jours ! J'ai toujours fait attention à ce qu'elle ne se fasse rien… D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle m'aime trop pour faire quelque chose comme ça…

Ce n'était pas de la prétention, il savait que si Ginny ne tentait rien c'était parce qu'elle tenait à la vie et parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas blesser ceux qu'elle aime, sans doute était-ce ça… Lui vivait toujours dans la peur que ses certitudes s'effondrent.

«-Quand les choses ont empirées j'ai décidé de l'emmener voir un psychologue. C'est un moldu qui écoute tes problèmes et tente de les résoudre. Au début il n'y avait pas de grande amélioration, mais maintenant elle recommence à manger correctement et à parler un peu. Je sais qu'elle n'est toujours pas heureuse et qu'elle s'en veut toujours. Mais je pense que parler lui à fait du bien. Alors on avance… Petit à petit…

Il marqua une courte pause…

« Et sincèrement ? Tout ça me fatigue… Etre seul dans ce genre de moment est insoutenable… Mais je fais avec. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose…

Lorsque nous mangeons, je n'entends que le bruit des couverts martelant les assiettes et je ne souhaite qu'une chose : me planter le couteau qui incise la viande pour que mon cri la réveille. Le silence s'est emparé de tout, il est roi chez nous, sont sommes ses loyaux serviteurs. »

Après ça il se tut et ferma les yeux laissant sa tête s'affaler contre le dossier du canapé. C'était difficile de relater cet embrouillamini de sentiment et d'événement. Il savait que Draco ne pouvait rien dire face à ça… Et il s'en voulait déjà de s'être plains, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, et qu'il n'attendait rien de sa part. N'attendant plus rien de la part de personne désormais. Il continuait juste de vivre en arrêtant de remuer le passé. C'était la dernière fois qu'il aurait à raconter cette histoire.

_Voila le genre de relation que l'on entretien désormais… Je suis capable de lui parler de tout… Il a tellement changé, et moi donc… Est-ce que les choses auraient pu être comme ça dés le départ ? Dés notre première rencontre ? _

« -Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça… Mais, malgré toutes les paroles rassurantes que j'ai dans la tête je ne peux rien dire… Je n'en ai pas le droit… Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai été absent durant tout ce temps.

_Tu vois tu recommence… A devenir gentil sans raison apparente. Ne te fous pas de moi. Non ça n'aurait surement pas pu être comme ça dés le début… Il y a une raison à cette gentillesse… C'est juste que je n'y pense pas constamment, je l'oublie même la plupart du temps… C'est surement ça qui me surprend. _

-Arrête…

-Je sais aussi que je n'aurais pas été utile en étant présent. Mais maintenant que je suis là… J'essaierais d'être utile… Tu peux tout recommencer. Si tu en as la force tu peux te relever, et lorsque tu tiendras correctement sur tes deux jambes ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant que Ginny ne soit entrainée par le mouvement.

-Tout recommencer ? De quelle manière ? Avec qui ? En ais-je vraiment le droit ? Ais-je vraiment le droit d'avoir une famille ? Au moins une fois dans ma vie… Ginny va-t-elle réellement revenir ? Pourrais-je me relever seul ?

-Laisse toi faire. »

_Ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'envolerais pas… Je me suis brûlé en défiant le soleil._

A cet instant précis Draco tourna son visage vers celui de l'ancien Griffondors, attrapa sa main droite et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas de réponse à ses questions et Harry devait arrêter de se les poser. La tête du brun s'enfouit dans son torse tandis que ses mains agrippaient violemment son dos. Draco passa doucement ses mains dans les cheveux désordonné d'Harry qui avait du mal à supporter ce genre de situation même s'il serait resté toute la soirée collé à son corps. Il en avait vraiment besoin, même s'il savait à quel point c'était mauvais. Car la solitude l'avait accablé fatalement, car ce douloureux sentiment l'avait consumé agressivement. Les choses n'avaient pas toujours été aussi compliquées. D'ailleurs c'était étrange d'expliquer ce désir subit qu'il ressentait, celui d'être ici et plus jamais ailleurs…

_Tu te souviens ? La première fois où l'on s'est parlé pour de bon ? On avait vraiment l'air con…_

C'était lors du mariage de Blaise. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione, tous les quatre avaient été invités. Mais pourquoi me direz-vous ? La guerre les avait tout simplement rapprochés au lieu du contraire. Blaise avait vite rejoins le camp d'Harry, sa femme étant contre Voldemort… L'amour avait été plus fort que ses obligations. Il n'avait pas supplié Draco de le rejoindre, mais l'avait contraint à entendre raison… Les choses ne furent pas simples et le blond ne céda pas. Il ne pouvait pas tenir tête à ses parents… C'était inenvisageable. Alors il faisait des coups bas, tuait quelque mangemort par si par là. Son avantage était que les mangemorts lui faisaient confiance. Etre le mouton noir au milieu de toutes ces capes n'avait pas été difficile… Il avait envisagé plusieurs stratégies avec les Griffondors et des liens ambigus s'étaient formés. Les détestaient-ils toujours autant ? Ou avait-il apprit à les connaître ? Impossible à dire.

Son costume blanc lors du mariage lui allait tellement bien. Le mariage avait été très blanc… Il ne manquait que le cliché des colombes volant dans le ciel... La guerre était finie. Mais allez savoir laquelle. Harry n'était pas habitué à porter du blanc, et n'aimait pas tellement ça… Il se rassurait en regardant l'air pataud de Ron qui détestait son costume… Il n'était pas pire que celui du bal de leur quatrième année à Poudlard. Ginny était occupée avec les demoiselles d'honneur et Ron ne lâchait pas Harry d'une semelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le force à danser. Harry se retrouva abandonné sauf qu'il n'était pas le seul. C'était à ce moment là qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés…

D'abord des regards furtifs, des soupirs, des regards moqueurs, des sourires, l'un des deux -il ne se souvenait pas lequel- en avait eu marre de ce manège et avait déménagé à une table à l'autre bout de la salle. Une table où la carafe de vin était à moitié pleine. De quoi se souvient-il ? A la fin, elle était vide. Les choses n'étaient pas bien différente de maintenant. Un silence, au début gênant, à la fin rassurant, des discutions futiles, des va et vient de sujet, c'était agréable. Ils finirent par passer le reste de la soirée ensemble. Et puis les choses avaient ensuite continué. Les pauses cafés, les sorties entre amis, l'alcool, les repas entre ami, le vin. Boissons, discutions, silence. Ils s'étaient habitués à cette routine. Ce qui était amusant c'est que dans cette futilité il pouvait absolument tout lui avouer. Ils se découvrirent pas mal de point en commun, l'inverse fut aussi vrai.

C'était le bon temps ça non ? Où tout le monde était heureux ?

_Dit tu te souviens ? Dit tu voudrais y retourner ?_

Cependant ne supportant plus cet inlassable silence qui s'installait telle leur routine à eux. Et surtout pour arrêter de remuer le sable après avoir brisé le château et enfouit les coquillages. Harry se plaça au dessus du blond et le regarda dans les yeux. Agir plutôt que de réfléchir. Il aurait pu y réfléchir à mille fois durant ces millièmes de secondes. Il était sur les genoux, mais s'assit bien vite sur lui sans le quitter des yeux. Un mélange de mélancolie et de désespoir habitait son regard faisant s'éteindre ses prunelles d'habitude d'un vert émeraude éclatant. Il déglutit. Le simple fait d'être aussi proche faisait battre leur sang dans la moindre de leur veine ; et ce problème ne faisait que rendre Harry encore plus désemparé. Il voulait le toucher, répéter leur erreur de l'année dernière, mais il ne pouvait pas. Comment pourrait-il rendre Ginny heureuse en la trompant ? Mais s'il se faisait entrainer par l'ancien Serpentard alors ça ne serait plus de sa faute. N'est ce pas ? Il fallait que quelqu'un les arrête… Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Son esprit était embué par tout ce qu'il venait de raconter. Sa femme qui se dessinait désormais sous une idée abstraite ne semblait plus être un obstacle solide. Il pourrait se livrer à toutes les frasques possible et imaginable. Il aurait aimé que Draco le rejette froidement pour le faire revenir sur terre. Sauf qu'il n'en était rien et que le blond lui tenait la main pour l'emmener toujours plus haut. La chute serait violente, mais au moins il ne serait pas seul… Draco lui sourit, de façon douce, l'avait-il déjà vu sourire ainsi ? Il ne se souvenait plus… L'ancien Serpentard rapprocha son bassin du sien, effleura son cou à l'aide du bout de ses doigts ce qui déclencha une décharge de frisson. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de son visage. Harry ferma les yeux et se crispa tandis qu'il l'entendit chuchoter à son oreille :

« -Et si on passait à table ? »

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Draco essayait de lui dire. Mais son sourire moqueur lui remit les idées en place, il n'y avait aucun sous entendu. Il était perdu et ne savait plus comment agir. Il se leva maladroitement et manqua de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué. Ensuite se dirigeant vers la table, il sourit. Là, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, un fou rire s'empara de lui. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et rapporta l'entrée sur la table. Ils commencèrent à manger.

« -C'est toi qui a tout fait ? Finit par demander Harry alors qu'ils entamèrent le plat principal. Le blond répondit à l'affirmatif.

-J'ai appris à cuisiner depuis que je vis seul ici. J'en avais marre de vivre au dépend d'un elfe de maison. Et puis je n'étais pas toujours seul chez moi… Rien de tel pour plomber l'ambiance que ces -il hésita sur le mot- bestioles hideuses.

Harry rit, il savait que Draco n'était pas un grand défenseur des elfes, mais c'était presque incroyable qu'il arrive à s'en passer…

-Je vois, tu as donc préférer devenir un fin cordon bleu !

-Est-ce de l'ironie ou un compliment ?

-A mon grand regret je dois avouer que tu es plus doué que moi …

-Et es-tu réellement une référence ?

Il se moquait gentiment de lui.

« Tu sais, continua t-il, la cuisine c'est tout bêtement comparable à la préparation des potions. Ça ne me pose donc aucun problème…

Il était vrai que Draco avait été l'un des meilleurs en cours de potion… En pratique il surpassait Hermione bien que les trois amis ne l'aient jamais reconnu.

-Ouai mais de toute façon tu ne pourras jamais battre la femme que je croise tous les jeudis en allant chercher Ginny chez son psy ! Elle fait les meilleurs gâteaux qui soient !! Elle m'en apporte toutes les semaines ! C'est vraiment une personne adorable…

- Oh ! Une autre femme dans ta vie ? Draco prit un air faussement suspicieux.

- C'est une grand-mère qui gatte ses petits enfant en leur faisant des pâtisseries si tu veux tout savoir !

- Alors je m'inquiète pour rien !

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-De quoi est ce que tu t'inquiète ? C'est quoi ces insinuations ?

-Oh rien… Je me disais que ça doit être facile de t'appâter avec de la bonne nourriture.

-Connard !

Il souriait et son insulte n'était pas sensé en être une.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient ils finirent le plat principal et le dessert arriva ensuite. Harry fut estomaqué, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien mangé. Il ne savait vraiment rien des dons culinaires de son ami. Leur conversation s'était nourri d'un autre sujet et Harry était redevenu joyeux. Ses pensées déprimantes le quittèrent une fois pour toute, ce qui lui arrivait souvent en présence du blond. Pourtant il lui suffirait d'un rien pour se rendre compte que la soirée arrivait bientôt à son terme et qu'il ne savait pas le moins du monde comment les choses allaient se finir… Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas penser aux différentes fins possibles. Alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle et que le silence était revenu Draco engagea une nouvelle conversation :

« -Ah ! Au faite ! J'ai vu Claire, un peu avant de quitter le ministère. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer sur place ! Vraiment effrayante cette fille.

Harry rit derechef.

-C'est normale ! C'est elle qui voulait cette mission, elle avait posté sa candidature depuis des mois et toi tu lui rafle sous le nez !

-J'ai du faire des pieds et des mains pour me faire excuser !! -Rien que le fait d'avoir à m'excuser me dégoute- Mais bien sur elle en a profité… Elle veut que je lui paye le resto' à elle et son copain… Encore heureux je ne suis pas invité ! Mais à tous les coups ça va me couter les yeux de la tête !

« -Ah ! Ba il ne fallait pas partir en Amérique alors !

Harry se figea, ses paroles venaient de dépasser ses pensées… Quand on dit qu'il faut tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Est-ce que le chaperon a enfin sortit la phrase tabou ? Peut-il enfin signer son arrêt de mort ?

_Quel con…_

« Merde, désolé, je n'ais pas réfléchis avant de parler…

Draco aussi s'était immobilisé… Ils savaient tout deux pourquoi il était partit. Les secondes passèrent lentement avant qu'ils ne se remettent à parler. Une brèche s'était creusée, un trou béant leur a explosé la poitrine … S'il y avait bien quelque chose à ne pas dire… Mais lorsque l'on ne réfléchit pas, que le vin monte à la tête… Trouvons-nous des excuses pour justifier nos erreurs… Comment pourrait-il les effacer désormais… ?

« -J'aurais pu rester, j'aurais pu être là l'année dernière Harry. Mais le passé c'est le passé. Maintenant je dois réparer tous ce que mon absence a causés… Et ça ne me dérange pas…

-Je t'ai blessé ?

-Non, j'ai juste été surpris…

Beau mensonge mais il préférait tout prendre sur lui plutôt que de le blâmer.

-Je parle de l'an dernier, avant que tu ne partes…

-Je te le répète : non. »

Le brun se leva de table et alla le rejoindre dans la cuisine pour se placer à côté de lui, dos au meuble. Draco avait bientôt finit de laver la vaisselle. Il jeta un sort pour que les choses se fassent toute seules et se tourna vers Harry.

« -Les choses auraient pu se passer autrement Draco…

-Non et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Je sais que tout est de ma faute.

-Non pas « tout ». Mais ce départ oui. Et si tu le regrette, si tu avais voulu que je reste, il aurait fallu y penser avant !

-… Bien sur ! C'est évident ! Mais comment … Comment aurais-je pu m'en douter ? Il détourna le regard. Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça…

-C'est incroyable hein ?

Draco le fit le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

« Toi et moi, personne ne pourrait l'imaginer. Même nous on ne s'y attendait pas. Il s'approcha un peu plus près de lui. Les pensées d'Harry devinrent confuse, torturé par deux idées opposées. Entre ce qu'il voudrait faire et ce qu'il ne devait pas faire… Ses lèvres devinrent sèches, il le toisa du regard. Ils se regardèrent durant quelques secondes que le temps sembla étiré comme un vieil élastique prêt à se rompre… Harry se plaça contre le rebord de l'évier pour attraper sa manche et le rapprocher d'avantage. Son geste était timide et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il ne pourrait pas repartir d'ici maintenant. Il en était sur ; et si les choses commençaient alors il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. C'était certain. C'était tentant.

-Tant pis si c'est de ma faute….

Ses lèvres étaient proche de celle du blond, ses murmures assez fort pour être entendu.

-Je veux rattraper cette année, continua le brun dans un souffle.

Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, lui, depuis le début savait parfaitement comment la soirée allait se finir. Il s'éloigna tout de même un peu, il pourrait peut-être éviter de ré-étirer une telle erreur… C'était sans compter sur les caresses, l'expression et les paroles du blond. Tout coïncidait pour le faire changer d'avis :

-Je suis partant Harry… Mais à une seule condition : ne t'enfuis pas demain matin… »

Le blond savait ce qu'il risquait, s'il y avait un code pénal des histoires de coucherie il le connaissait par cœur, l'enfreindre une nouvelle fois ne l'effrayait pas. Il serait puni le moment venu.

Le brun accepta sans aucune restriction, lui s'en foutait c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Harry était celui qui ne devait pas agir ainsi et pourtant il était celui qui hésitait le moins… Ils sont bien idiots, mais ne peuvent résister. Harry ne cherchait plus à résister, les désirs de son corps l'emportaient sur ceux de son esprit. A moins qu'ils ne soient identiques. L'ancien Griffondors lui sourit avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Harry penserait plus tard, pour l'instant il voulait se laisser emporter. Il se foutait de tout à cet instant présent. Toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressentit lors de leur première fois s'infiltrèrent de nouveau en lui. Il lui suffisait de se laisser faire. Draco lui sourit, de la même façon que sur le canapé. Harry s'emporta d'un coup, s'assit sur le rebord de l'évier et passa violemment ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'ancien mangemort pour l'embrasser ardemment.

Oubliant toute contenance, sa langue franchissait les frontières. Ils se cherchèrent jusqu'à perdre haleine, jusqu'à se perdre l'un dans l'autre. Les lèvres de Draco vinrent s'aventurer sur son cou, explorant sa chair, l'aventure lui semblait excitante. Ses doigts s'affairant à retirer sa chemise, bouton par bouton. Les jambes d'Harry s'enroulèrent autours de son corps pour être accoler à lui, mais le peu de vêtement qu'il possédait le dérangeait. Il savait comment agir à présent, ce n'était plus la première fois qu'il le faisait avec un homme. Pendant que ses mains tentaient de retirer la chemise du blond tout en ondulant sensuellement contre lui, Draco stoppa tout contact et s'écarta de quelques centimètres. Harry haletait et rougit face au sourire malicieux, presque sadique de son partenaire. Son pantalon était devenu beaucoup trop serré mais il lui suffit d'un mot pour être automatiquement refroidie.

« Pressé ? »

Harry se figea, il prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sa main droite se posa sur son front, que devait-il faire ? Draco lui prit la main, le fit descendre du meuble et le prit dans ses bras. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard pour se mettre à réfléchir… Allait-il rebrousser chemin, comprendre que sa femme était réellement encore en vie et que la seule chose qu'il devait ressusciter était son courage ?

« -Tu es un idiot Potter ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux… Je ne veux pas être obligé de retourner en Amérique…

_Ne part plus ! _

-Désolé, je sais ce que je veux. Mais…

_Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de recommencer… Quelque chose de plus fort que sa volonté le pousse à agir ainsi… A moins que ce ne soit sa volonté…_

-Tu te pose beaucoup trop de question… Moi je me demande juste… Que vais-je pouvoir faire au petit déjeuner demain ? »

Harry sourit ou soupira, qu'importe, il ne voulait pas partir. Ce désir de rester l'emporta sur le reste... Il n'était pas assez lucide pour réussir à penser à Ginny. Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas été malsain de penser à sa femme dans un moment pareil ? S'il était en manque alors cela durait depuis trop longtemps… Il lui faudrait surement plus d'une nuit pour être satisfait…

_Jamais personne ne connaîtrait les détails de sa nuit passée ici._

« -Au faite ? Pourquoi t'es tu arrêté ? »

_Finalement le loup n'avait pas eu à ruser, le chaperon c'était offert à lui… _

Le blond ne répondit pas et entraina le brun dans sa chambre, ouvrit la porte et ne lui laissa pas le temps d'admirer les lieux, il l'entraina vers le lit, l'allongea et lui retira ses lunettes aussi vite qu'il pût, les posant sur la table de chevet.

« -Désormais, ne pense plus à rien et laisse toi faire. »

_Le chaperon est donc soit insouciant, soit complètement maso…_

Les doigts froids du blond vinrent caresser son torse, le brun frissonna et se cambra légèrement avant de retomber sur le lit. Ses bras vinrent chercher les lèvres et le corps de son nouvel amant, le rapprochant au plus près. Draco s'amusait de son impatience, le laissant faire, caressant toujours son corps il laissa descendre sa main au plus bas, retirant le pantalon d'Harry. Dans un bruit de vêtement froissé tout se retrouva sur le sol, ne leur restant plus que leur boxer.

Discrètement Harry fit glisser l'anneau qui étreignait son annulaire gauche. Il tenta de le poser sur la table de chevet, mais il fallait se battre entre son bassin qui oscillait et sa langue qui semblait chercher bien malgré elle sa jumelle. La bague lui échappa des doigts et roula sur le sol… Sa main ne resta pas vide et les doigts du blond vinrent enlacer les siens.

Après s'être échauffée, la langue de l'ancien mangemort était descendue, traçant des sillons sur la peau halée du brun, mordant doucement sa chair par endroit. Puis il remonta pour titiller le lobe de son oreille. Tandis que sa bouche était affairée il laissa sa main glisser et la laissa passer sous le tissu moulant du boxer. Les gémissements d'Harry se firent de plus en plus précipité, saccadant sa respiration. Il se cambra pour de bon laissant la main de Draco agir sur lui, ses doigts se réchauffaient sous les aller et retour qu'il pratiquait. Les hanches du brun commencèrent à onduler, ce qu'il détestait le plus dans tout ça c'était de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter, de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Draco faisait exprès d'agir lentement, de le faire patienter, jusqu'à ce qu'il le pousse à bout. Il avait agit de la même façon la première fois, attendant qu'il le supplie d'y aller. C'était un sadique dans l'âme. Le blond amusé finit par lui chuchoter.

« Calme toi, détend toi, et ne soit pas aussi pressé. »

Sa voix lui fit l'effet d'une sonate de piano, il se calma immédiatement et se laissa lentement aller sous les caresses. Ses hanches bougèrent lentement, puis accélérant le rythme en même temps que Draco, ses gémissements reprirent et ses mains s'accrochèrent désespérément à la peau pâle de son compagnon. Alors que lui se sentait rouge et bouillant, Draco avait l'air serein et passif. Il en voulait d'avantage, la main de Draco avait pris possession de son bas ventre mais ce n'était pas dans cet étau qu'il voulait se sentir suffoquer. Il aurait jouit rien qu'à la pensée de ce qui allait arriver alors il happa la langue du blond pour ensuite venir mordiller sa lèvre inférieur, leur souffle se mêlant pour créer une nouvelle fragrance. Le sourire du blond s'élargit, Harry bascula sa tête en arrière, se cambra définitivement pour gémir une dernière fois, les mains agrippées avec force au drap. Un cri grave s'échappa de ses lèvres et il retomba sur le lit, essoufflé mais pas totalement comblé. Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle Draco retira le boxer gênant du brun, avec soin, en faisant attention à bien frôler chaque partie de son corps.

Harry commençait à s'énerver de ses manipulations vicieuses, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête lui faire subir la même chose, voir en dix fois pis. Le blond aussi se dénuda et attrapa les poignets du brun pour les maintenir fermement au dessus de sa tête. Tous ses projets de vengeance s'évanouir, son sang se remit à battre à tout rompre, son cœur faisant un bruit monumental. Il y aurait eu des travaux dans la rue d'en face que personne n'aurait entendu la différence. Draco ne s'en occupait pas, était-il le seul à les entendre ces bruits ? Le blond lui n'en faisait pas… Il avait l'air tellement calme, l'habitude peut être. Il était inutile de penser à tous les hommes qui avaient été à sa place, la colère risquait de le consumer pour de bon. Il n'oserait jamais appeler ça de la jalousie… Il ne voulait juste pas y penser. Alors qu'Harry était piégé un sourire doux se dessina sur le visage de l'ancien mangemort. Sans réfléchir Harry écarta les jambes pour l'inviter à se rapprocher. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et se colla au corps du brun qui ne prit pas plus de cinq seconde pour s'enflammer. Des pensées lubriques tournoyaient à l'intérieur de son esprit le faisant haleter, bientôt ils ne feraient plus qu'un.

Lentement il commença à onduler son corps contre celui du blond, puis de plus en plus vite en pensant presque d'abord à son propre plaisir. Draco synchronisait parfaitement ses mouvements au sien, Harry agissait instinctivement. Ses mouvements ralentir lorsque les lèvres de l'ancien Serpentard vinrent embrasser puis sucer les siennes avec avidité. Décidant ensuite d'aspirer chaque partie de son corps lentement, Harry découvrit que le creux de ses reins était particulièrement sensible au baiser et que sa voix retentissait lorsque Draco mordait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Alors que leurs corps devenaient de plus en plus brûlants, ils se laissèrent aller l'un à l'autre se frottant presque désespérément.

Puis quelque chose traversa l'esprit d'Harry, il se plaça au dessus de son amant et vint déposer ses lèvres sur son membre brulant ; il laissa passer sa langue, avant de faire des mouvements très lents de va et vient avec sa bouche. Cette fois il l'aurait sa vengeance. Il découvrit à quel point sa gorge était profonde et se surpris lui-même à agir de la sorte. Pendant que sa main gauche s'occupait de son propre corps, l'autre et ses lèvres s'occupaient de Draco. Se fut au tour du blond de gémir et d'haleter, de vouloir que jamais ça ne s'arrête. Ce fut aussi à son tour de jouir, laissant se déverser son propre plaisir à l'intérieur du brun. Harry ne se souvint pas de qui le fit en premier, mais les deux garçons finirent par gémir, crier, puis s'embrasser.

Draco reprit sa place au dessus, les jambes d'Harry reprirent leur place précédente. Cette fois le blond ne se colla pas, non, tout d'abord il passa son index sur les lèvres du brun, celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et vint le lécher. Il savait exactement ce que Draco s'apprêtait à faire, et il se réjouissait au plus haut point. Sa langue travaillant avec acharnement. Puis le blond qui finissait par se laisser aller retira son doigts pour venir le poser près de l'entré du brun. Ses jambes s'écartèrent d'avantage, lentement, quelque chose de fin vint s'immiscer en lui, il gémit et poussa un profond soupir de satisfaction. L'ancien Serpentard le prépara correctement ce qui suscita une pléiade de réaction de la part du brun. C'était un supplice de le regarder ainsi, mais il n'avait d'autre choix. Un jour, peut être, il pourrait être violent et y aller d'un coup. Mais pour l'instant il préférait le préparer, et il aimait de toute façon le regarder gémir face à lui.

L'Harry qu'il connaissait s'évaporait, il avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qui faisait briller ses pupilles et qu'il ne voyait que dans ce genre de moment. L'expression de son visage, le son de sa voix, il aurait pu jouir rien qu'en pensant à tout ça. Il se retint, retira lentement ses doigts, avant de passer sa langue dessus et après lui avoir décroché un sourire il rapprocha son corps du sien.

La douleur Harry ne l'a sentit qu'à peine, il était beaucoup trop empressé pour s'inquiéter de ce qui lui fit plisser les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit le blond était enfin en lui. Une joie intense le submergea. Quelque chose était différent de leur première fois. Peut être n'avait-il aucun remord, peut être était-il tout simplement heureux, mais quelque chose était différent. Lentement Draco s'éloigna de lui, avant de revenir toujours doucement. Leurs mains se mirent à caresser les cheveux de l'autre, à s'agripper avec force au drap et aux oreillers. Harry se cambrait tandis que ses gémissements résonnaient dans la chambre, il avait du mal à respirer, alors ce furent des cris rauques qui remplacèrent les gémissements lorsque le sexe de son compagnon vint heurter avec violence l'intérieur de son corps.

Les hanches du blond commencèrent à onduler de plus en plus rapidement, d'abord elles bâtèrent une sorte de mesure, puis elles montèrent en crescendo. Harry l'accompagna, s'accordant parfaitement à chacun de ses mouvements, même le plus simple de ses baisers. Sentir le blond à l'intérieur de lui, lui donnait l'impression de ne plus être seul. Il s'agrippa fermement au corps de l'ancien mangemort, perdant le contrôle de son corps, se laissant aller contre son emprise. Les cris du blond rejoignirent les siens, il finit même par prononcer son prénom, à mainte reprise. Harry aimait ça.

Puis tout d'un coup, sans crier gare, une sensation étrange le submergea de nouveau. Il l'a connaissait et la laissa s'emparer de son corps. Draco l'avait martelé à outrance et avait atteint le but ultime. Harry n'interrompit surtout pas ses faits et gestes, gémissant le prénom de son amant, il se laissa retomber sur le lit. Son sang battant encore à tout rompre dans ses veines, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Draco avait réagit de la même manière, un quart de seconde après. A peine Harry eu t'il le temps de remplir ses poumons d'air nouveau qu'il se retrouva sur le ventre. Il tenta de se relever, sur les genoux et les coudes mais une nouvelle douleur s'empara de lui. Laissant place à la seconde d'après à un étrange plaisir. Il agrippa ses mains sur l'oreiller, se mordant presque les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Draco vint attraper le dos de la main de son amant puis il posa sa main libre sur son bas ventre. Les mouvements de son poignet vinrent compléter ceux de ces reins. Cette fois il en était sur, Draco sentait le chantier qui tambourinait à l'intérieur du corps du Griffondors, les coups battant dans chacune de ses veines pour être sur de ne pas le laisser tranquille, affluant dans la moindre partie de son corps.

Il se sentait trop bien pour pouvoir le supporter. Harry jouit plusieurs fois, il ne les compta pas. D'ailleurs il ne comptait plus grand-chose, laissant le temps l'emporter. Qu'importe l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Il aurait laissé les secondes s'égrener pour l'éternité en restant pour toujours ainsi. Près de lui. Sous lui. Entre ses mains. Ils se seraient bien laisser transporter ainsi, pour toujours. Les mouvements de l'ancien mangemort étaient puissant et tout son corps en tremblait, jamais Harry ne lui aurait demandé d'arrêter, même à bout de souffle. Il prononça le prénom de son amant avant de tourner son cou pour chercher ses lèvres. Il haleta profondément pendant quelques secondes avant de jouir une dernière fois.

Avait-il déjà ressenti ça avant ? Avait-il déjà ressenti ça avec Ginny ? Il avait forcément déjà vécu ça dans sa vie. Mais comment aurait-il pu l'oublier alors ?

Il ne se laissa pas aller à des questionnements inutiles et resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Il lui semblait bien avoir entendu son prénom, Draco aussi s'était allongé sur le lit, doucement, sans trop s'éloigner du brun. Après quelques minutes Harry se retourna vers lui et hésitant passa timidement son bras sur son torse, puis il glissa sa jambe gauche entre les siennes. Restant dans cette position, tout près de lui, se rappelant encore de l'étrange sensation qui venait de l'accaparer. Pendant ce temps Draco se contenta de passer le bout de ses doigts sur son corps, cherchant à le faire frissonner ou hoqueter. Leur deux corps en sueur collaient mais ils n'en avaient que faire. Harry ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait ça ? Il avait sans doute agit par pur égoïsme, mais il n'était plus à cela près.

_Cette fois ci j'en suis sur. Je suis finit. _

Leurs paupières se fermèrent très vite, trop vite, le pays des songes vinrent les happer instantanement.

A suivre…

NDA : N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, notamment si vous n'avez pas aimé cette fic dés le début, que je sache pourquoi. Que ce soit négatif ou positif tout est constructif ! (beaucoup de -if dit donc…)


	4. Guilty by association

**Guilty Pleasure**

**Chapitre 4 : **Guilty by association.

**Auteur : **Maid Mink

**Disclaiming : **Les personnages appartiennent évidemment à J.K Rowling

**Genre : **Yaoi / Romance

**Couple: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rating : **M

**Note: **Je ne suis pas morte ! Je n'arrête pas non plus cette fic (je la finis en 2010 c'est le défi de l'année d'ailleurs !). Donc vous aurez le droit à la fin, le problème là c'était le bac… J'ai beaucoup pensé à la fic mais j'ai eu du mal à me décider pour poster les chapitres…

Il ne se passe pas énormément de chose dans ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même…

Bonne lecture.

**Playlist :** The pretty reckless - Blender.

RAR:

Miss Doda: Rassure toi ça ne sera surement pas un drama, mais spoiler la fin ne serait pas marant. Par contre Harry ne sera pas heureux tout de suite… Je vais peut être les faire souffrir un peu… Mais ça renforce les émotions fortes :p

Loveless : Je suis loin aussi d'être une fan de Ginny… Elle n'est pas à son avantage ici, mais je crois que tout le monde s'en fiche donc ça m'arrange ! Merci pour la review.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, franchement ça aide… Surtout si vous notez des anomalies…

~*~

_Et si elle l'apprenait ? _

_Elle en crèverait ?_

_Non, elle est déjà à moitié morte. Son corps est encore en vie relié par des machines invisibles qui font battre son cœur à chaque seconde pour qu'elle puisse rester à mes côtés. Mais c'est comme un putain de coma dont elle ne se relève pas. Et moi j'attends son éveil, j'attends qu'elle me sourit, qu'elle me dise « Salut, bien dormi ? » Mais rien… _

_Les machines je les entends, elles crissent et pleurent souvent la nuit. Au risque de rouiller… Tu n'es plus rien désormais ? C'est ça qui tu essais de me dire ? Sombrer ça t'a pas suffit, il faut que tu m'entraine avec toi ? Non, je t'aime, c'est certain, j'en suis parfaitement sur. Mais je ne peux pas te suivre… Tu ne me demande pas de quitter ma vie pour partir vivre sur une île déserte rien que tous les deux, profiter de notre amour éternel ou je ne sais qu'elle connerie… Tu es partie loin, tu ne souris plus, tu ne mange plus, tu ne dors plus, tu ne me désir plus, tu ne fais plus rien ! _

_Est-ce qu'au moins, tu m'aime encore ? _

_Sans doute… Sinon tu n'irais pas voir un psy, sinon tu ne ferais pas tous ces efforts inutiles…_

_Et moi dans tout ça ? Je suis le gros con qui t'a trompé. _

_Et je ne m'en veux même pas… Peut être un peu… _

Le jour s'infiltre à travers les rideaux presque opaques en satin vert, une odeur enivrante le submerge. Il se trouve dans un endroit chaud, agréable avec une senteur bien particulière. Exotique ? Comme ces petites bougies que l'on trouve dans les magasins de meubles et qui imprègnent le lieu ? Non, quelque chose de moins fruité… De plus envoutant …

Un étrange bien-être détendait tout son corps, il s'enroula dans les draps et plongea sa tête dans l'un des oreillers. C'était son odeur, et désormais elle lui était familière, il l'a reconnaitrait entre toute. Elle était différente de celle de Ginny, moins féminine… C'était normal et inutile de le remarquer. Il sourit. Est-ce le bonheur qui vint s'emparer de son cœur ou juste une pale copie le rendant incroyablement serein ? Il ne pensait à rien de toute façon, il se serait facilement rendormi et serait resté ainsi pour l'éternité. C'était tellement simple.

Puis son esprit se réveilla petit à petit, il frotta ses yeux pour tenter de les ouvrir et de les habituer au peu de lumière traversant la chambre. Il se retourna sur le dos et sentit une légère douleur près de son bassin. Les souvenirs lui revinrent en hâtent, aussi vite qu'il s'était endormi la veille. Tout lui revint, sans omettre le moins détail. Son cœur se fit plus lourd, mais il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir le moindre remord.

Il était juste déçu de sentir qu'à travers les draps du lit immense il était seul.

_Lui aussi à t'il ressenti ça lorsqu'il m'a trouvé absent ?_

Il décida de se lever, enfila son boxer et le premier pantalon qui lui tomba sous la main sans faire attention à si ce fut le sien. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la chambre, il voulait d'abord le retrouver. Il fit le chemin inverse de la veille, repassa devant l'étrange bibliothèque et une odeur alléchante vint lui chatouiller le nez. L'odeur de nourriture au réveil lui paru irréel et lointaine. Il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer la dernière fois où l'odeur du bacon avait envahi sa maison un dimanche matin. Sous l'effet de la nostalgie il se hâta vers le salon. Draco était affairé à la cuisine, il portait un simple jean et un T-shirt moulant noir. Harry s'approcha, incertain, mais à peine eut-il franchi le rideau qu'il sursauta :

« -Tu veux manger quoi ?

-Euh… Il réfléchit à la hâte, cette question simple lui paru inhabituelle… Des œufs ?

-Okay, j'ai aussi des Muffins qui viennent d'Amérique, il doit y avoir des fruits sur la table, dit moi si tu veux du Bacon, des saucisses, n'importe quoi. Thé ou Café ?

-Café… Harry émergeait à peine, son esprit toujours entre les draps il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond était aussi actif. Il se demandait aussi d'où pouvait provenir tout ces aliments alors que Draco revenait de son voyage. Tout comme s'il lisait dans ses pensés le blond continua :

-J'ai eu le temps d'aller au supermarché juste avant ton réveil ! C'était étrange de se retrouver dans Londres, j'ai bien cru que j'allais me perdre en transplanant. »

Il parlait de chose futile et simple, Harry chassa ainsi toute pensée préoccupante. Il s'assit à table et commença à manger, entamant lui aussi des conversations, des bouts de discussion, rassasiant sa curiosité à propos de New York et de son voyage au supermarché. Il savait à quel point Draco se sentait mal à l'aise dans les endroits moldus.

_Apparemment pas dans les boites de nuit._

« -Il y avait une vieille qui me regardait bizarrement dans le rayon des fruits et légumes… Je n'avais pourtant rien sur le visage… J'ai cru qu'elle allait me frapper avec son concombre… »

Harry se souvint de Poudlard, ainsi, sans prévenir. Il se rappela que ce genre de chose, d'anecdote anodine, Draco ne les partageait qu'avec ses vrais amis tandis que lui avait le droit au regard hautain et méprisant. Les choses ont changées, il a désormais lui aussi le droit de pénétrer la moindre de ses pensées. D'entendre des histoires vraies, qu'il n'a pas embellies pour se donner le beau rôle.

Ils finirent leur repas et décidèrent de se préparer chacun leur tour pour aller travailler. Harry dirait à Ginny qu'il s'est endormi au bureau. Il ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il dinait chez Draco… Simple omission.

Après ça les choses reprirent leur cour normal, ou presque… Ils ont commencés à se voir une fois par semaine, peut être sans vraiment le chercher. Il était inutile de fuir. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans la même pièce sans y penser, au moins une fois, pas tout le temps, juste une fois. C'était toujours chez Draco que ça se passait. Puis leur relation s'est décuplée. Le « une fois » s'est multiplié par trois, et là il a été difficile de trouver trois soirs par semaine. Alors il fallait se contenter de milieu d'après-midi ou de fin de soirée après le travail. Draco le rejoignait dans son bureau, les choses dérapaient et ils finissaient toujours par transplaner ensemble dans leur « chambre commune ». Harry évitait de découcher là bas le plus souvent possible, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Il se sentait mal un instant à l'idée de trouver des combines afin que Ginny ne se doute de rien. Puis les événements devenaient trop difficiles à contrôler et la pensée de sa femme était refoulée. La situation était gérable, c'était selon leurs envies et selon la journée qu'ils avaient passé. Harry avait juste besoin de le regarder pour lui faire comprendre. Il n'osait pas commencer les choses de lui-même… Peut être par peur des regrets ou parce que c'était beaucoup plus simple ainsi.

Lorsqu'il était avec lui il oubliait facilement tout, riant de rien, parlant de tout. C'était simple. Enfin affronter la réalité en faisant face à Ginny une fois rentré se montrait plus difficile. Il lui souriait toujours timidement, ne supportant plus les regards assombris. Les choses n'avaient pas réellement changées. Il allait toujours la chercher les jeudis et il espérait toujours qu'elle se rétablisse.

En attendant il restait avec le blond, ça lui rappelait ses études, ça lui rappelait des tas de choses. Une des plus importantes, dont il ne pris conscience qu'à la fin d'une de ces soirées prohibées. Il reboutonnait sa chemise et cette pensée lui apparut comme une évidence.

_Après la fin de la guerre, Draco avait toujours été à ses côtés, ou bien derrière lui pour le surveiller…_

Il avait beau y réfléchir, il en était certain. Incontrôlable mémoire humaine qui nous balance des évidences sans même nous prévenir. Des brides de ce jour là lui revinrent en hâte, c'était le genre de jour inoubliable, que l'on prépare pendants des semaines voir des mois, qui vous occupe l'esprit nuit et jour. En tant que mari vous n'avez pas grand-chose à faire, supporter la future épouse et la belle-mère en plein préparatif tout au plus. Un jour qui aurait pu être anodin, ce fut son mariage. Enfin « leur ». Petite cérémonie, petite « mairie » sorcière. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Il se souvient juste qu'au moment de prononcer les trois lettres fatidiques il avait détourné le regard vers l'assemblé. Sans espérance, il y avait rencontré celui du blond, le mot avait alors fusé. A ce moment il était certain de faire le bon choix.

« Oui. »

Avant de prononcer ce mot irréversible il s'était passé bien des choses. Pour qu'une telle confiance s'installe dans son esprit, pour qu'un simple regard lui permette sans hésiter de balancer son futur par delà la falaise. Pour qu'il se jette dans le vide à chaque fois que le blond était là, le regardant en souriant, il avait juste à lui dire « saute » et Harry obéissait. Cette confiance folle il avait fallu la gagner et les choses avaient commencé durant la guerre.

Draco faisait toujours partit des mangemorts, il devait choisir un camp et même s'il choisissait celui d'Harry il lui faudrait prouver son honnêteté. Il lui fallu du temps, il lui fallu essuyer des regards méprisants avant de pouvoir se faire « accepter » parmi ceux que l'on appelait à l'époque « l'ordre du phénix ». Se faire « accepter » consistait juste à ne pas se faire lancer de sortilèges mortels. Ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de parler avec les autres membres. Un traitre restait un traitre quoi qu'il advienne. D'ailleurs Dumbeldore n'était plus là pour calmer les tensions.

Pendant cette guerre les combats faisaient rage un peu partout sur le territoire, évitant ou non les moldus. Monsieur tout le monde ou un sorcier pouvait très bien mourir par inadvertance en se faisant enrôler dans un combat qui n'était pas le sien. Harry avait risqué sa vie en s'attaquant à un mangemort pour essayer de sauver un sorcier plus jeune. Ayant vu Harry arrivé l'autre sorcier transplana le laissant seul face au mangemort qui s'empressa de lancer plusieurs sortilèges mortels qu'Harry dévia. C'était chacun pour sa peau dans ce genre de moment. Les choses se compliquèrent et il commença à perdre haleine. Ce fut évidemment à ce moment que Draco les surpris et qu'il s'immisça dans le combat. Avec une nonchalance qui a encore le don d'énerver le brun il lança simplement un « avada kedavra » sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix. En prenant au dépourvu le mangemort confiant. Harry hésitait toujours avant de lancer ce genre de sort, faisant en sorte d'y être vraiment obligé. C'était à une époque où même Harry ne faisait pas bien confiance au blond et le laissait un peu de côté. Il avait beau avoir beaucoup participé au projet qui consistait à : « faire rentrer Malfoy dans l'ordre » ça ne faisait pas d'eux des amis. C'est donc, sans doute, avec beaucoup d'amertume que Draco lui sauva la vie ce jour là… Le brun n'en su jamais rien, il se rappelle juste de ces mots échangés une fois le sortilège ayant fait effet :

« - Tu vois c'est aussi simple que ça ! Constata froidement Draco.

-Je n'avais pas besoin d'une énième démonstration…

-Alors fais gaffe à toi la prochaine fois ! »

Il n'avait jamais compris le sens de ses mots malgré leur simplicité… Il s'était simplement rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas cette personne appelée Draco Malfoy. Il pensait connaître la moindre de ses réactions qui se partageait entre la peur, le dédain et la mauvaise foi, sauf que… Peut être que le jeune homme avait mûri, loin de l'influence malsaine de son père… Il avait échafaudé plusieurs hypothèses à propos de ce changement et finalement il s'était rapproché de Draco et avait commencé à lui parler sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ils ont finalement fait leurs études ensembles, essayant tout deux de devenir des Aurors. Etre à la solde du ministère ne les dérangeaient pas tant que ça, Mr Weasley travaillait au ministère et était quelqu'un de bien. Draco avait eu l'exemple de son père et ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait rendu plus pourri. Alors pourquoi pas ? Ils n'avaient pas réellement d'autre choix.

Draco aurait pu se spécialiser dans les potions qu'il appréciait beaucoup mais l'idée de suivre Harry pendant un bout de chemin lui plaisait d'avantage. Ron aussi passait l'examen -après la guerre les résultats obtenus aux examens de Poudlard ne comptaient pas et le ministère avait besoin d'Auror- mais il passait la plus grande parti de son temps avec Hermione qui étudiait pour devenir médecin à Ste Mangouste. Ginny était déjà engagée comme secrétaire. Il ne restait donc plus que Draco dans le rang de ses amis.

On les voyait inséparable, pendant les pauses, à la bibliothèque, à la cafétéria. Les personnes qui les avaient connus à Poudlard posaient un regard interrogateur sur ce couple improbable, ou s'amusaient de ce retournement insensé de situation. Ils allaient souvent s'installer tranquillement sous un arbre ou dans un coin déserté. Dans ces moments là Draco se grillait une clope. Il avait commencé à fumer pendant la guerre. Des sorciers lui en avaient proposés une et il avait essayé sans vraiment savoir à quoi il s'attaquait. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement dépendant, il aimait juste faire ça.

Ils s'installaient donc dans l'herbe, dormaient ou discutaient en fonction du temps qu'il faisait.

« -Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Ron… Remarqua Harry comme pour lui-même.

-Il s'est fait kidnapper par une petite brune répondant au nom de Granger on n'y peut rien…

-Ouai… Il soupira… Heureusement qu'il y a Ginny sinon je serais réellement seul…

Draco le regarda dubitatif, d'un air de dire « et moi alors ? »

-Toi c'est différent… On ne se voit que pendant les cours… Le soir tu es toujours occupé à droite ou à gauche. C'est pour ça que je dis heureusement qu'il y a Ginny.

-T'a qu'à me le demander et je me libère, ce n'est pas comme si ceux que je voyais m'intéressaient vraiment…

Draco recracha une bouffé de fumé dans l'air, il aimait le faire culpabiliser pour un rien. C'était aussi amusant que ces volutes légères polluant l'air presque pur du lieu.

-Alors trouve-toi quelqu'un qui t'intéresse ! Si tu es en manque parce que je t'empêche de les voir ça va être de ma faute…

-Bon et bien tu prendras tes responsabilités à ce moment là.

Harry n'aimait pas quand il lui souriait de cette façon, c'était gênant et il ne savait jamais comment réagir, même si l'ancien Serpentard ne lui faisait jamais d'avance sérieuse c'était toujours par sous entendu et donc encore plus gênant car il n'était pas sur de bien comprendre. Peut être se faisait-il simplement des films.

-N'étant pas de ce bord là je ne te satisferais surement pas.

Il préférait assurer des faits et ne pas rentrer dans son jeu.

-Tu n'en sais rien, répondit le blond.

Son ton était toujours léger, il n'y avait que lui qui connaissait la sincérité de chaque mot qu'il recrachait.

-De toute façon je n'aime pas l'odeur du tabac froid. »

Draco réfléchit un moment, dit simplement « je vois… » Avant d'écraser son mégot au sol et de le jeter plus loin.

-D'accord, a partir d'aujourd'hui j'arrête de fumer ! Sa voix sembla assurée, beaucoup moins amusée qu'à la phrase précédente.

-Quoi ?

C'était ce genre de réaction qui rendait le blond vraiment imprévisible et qui faisait qu'Harry n'y comprenait goutte…

Draco ne répondit rien et sourit simplement d'un air satisfait…

En y repensant Harry arrivait peut être à deviner pourquoi il avait prit une telle décision… Mais penser ainsi semblait orgueilleux… Ce n'était quand même pas seulement à cause de lui…

Il était vrai qu'Harry ne l'avait plus jamais revu avec un paquet de cigarette sur lui… Mais il n'y était surement pour rien là dedans.

_A croire que j'ai autant d'influence sur lui que lui en a sur moi… _

Harry acheva de corriger le rapport sur lequel il planchait depuis ce matin et arrêta de diriger ses pensées vers la même personne… Midi sonna et il se leva aussitôt pour aller manger un morceau. Draco n'était pas en mission aujourd'hui, il le savait, celle qu'il allait faire ne commençait que Jeudi, c'est-à-dire le lendemain… Elle allait durer trois jours avait t'il dit, il ne reviendrait donc que dimanche…

Il se dépêcha de se pointer devant le bureau des Aurors là où il passe leur temps quand aucune mission n'est à faire. Le ministère préfère les avoir sous le nez et faire en sorte qu'on ne les prenne pas pour des tirs aux flancs. Draco sortit quelque minute après, Harry était étrangement enthousiaste sans savoir pourquoi. Cette joie disparue quand il vit Draco sortir en souriant avec un autre Auror, puis il redevint joyeux quand le sourire lui fut adressé… C'était assez étrange de passer d'un sentiment à un autre aussi vite. Draco fit un signe de main à l'autre et vint rejoindre Harry.

« -On va manger quelque part ? demanda le brun.

-'Kay.

-Je peux passer ce soir ?

-C'est ça qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur ? Draco étouffa un rire.

-J'espérais surtout entendre la même réponse que pour l'autre question, mais j'ai l'air de bonne humeur ?

-Ouai le genre de bonne humeur qui fait peur… A croire que tu va sauter dans les bras de tout ce qui bouge… »

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir désert, ne voyant personne à l'horizon, Harry passa rapidement ses bras autours du cou du blond, le poussa contre le mur et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Draco ne demanda pas son reste et retourna la situation à son avantage pour plaquer le brun au mur et réellement l'embrasser. Peut-être était-il de bonne humeur au final. Il avait l'impression d'être idiot et imprudent… Ce qui le poussait à agir de la sorte dés qu'il le pouvait.

« -Très bien tu peux passer ce soir. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

L'excitation et l'appréhension qu'il ressentait lui coupait toujours l'appétit. Draco l'avait remarqué et n'essayait plus de lui proposer de dîner. Ils ne se sautaient pas non plus dessus sur le pas de la porte. Ils essayaient quand même de rester calme un moment, Harry sentait son sang battre dans chacune de ses veines, mais faisait en sorte de ne pas y penser. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi… Et ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Il savait qu'au moment où Draco l'effleurerait il serait perdu.

Quelque chose de puissant passait dans ses veines à son contact et il se laissait aller. Il étouffait ses gémissements et essayait de ne pas se montrer atteint. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien à faire il finissait par se laisser submerger. Le blond était doué, mais inconsciemment ou en toute connaissance de cause il savait que ce n'était pas l'unique raison de ses réactions. Quelque chose d'autre le faisait réagir de la sorte … A croire qu'il avait toujours voulu que les choses se passent ainsi. Que Draco ose enfin capturer ses lèvres, poser ses doigts à cet endroit, le pénétrer entièrement jusqu'à ce que son souffle retentisse dans tous les coins de la pièce.

Cette relation le gênait, parce que quand Draco n'était pas avec lui il en rêvait. Parce qu'il avait l'impression que tout tournait autours du sexe et que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Parce que c'était assez malsain en somme et qu'il trompait toujours sa femme quoi que l'on puisse en dire. Sauf qu'au moment où les mouvements de bassins de Draco rencontraient les siens il ne pensait plus aux causes et aux conséquences de ses actes et se laissait sombrer entre les draps.

Les trois jours passèrent. Lentement pour l'un, rapidement pour l'autre qui devait se dépêcher de coincer des sorciers ahuri essayant de s'infiltrer dans Gringots. Ce qui est sur c'est que Dimanche Draco revint et que le lendemain leur routine recommença. Les jours défilaient sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent vraiment. Il faut dire qu'avec Ginny les choses ne changeaient pas beaucoup… Ses derniers temps elle arrivait à parler un peu plus et à poser des questions à Harry, sur son travail, sur ce qu'il faisait en ce moment.

« -Mon travail est chiant comme la pluie, mais sans ça je couche avec Draco. Ouais le p'tit con que je détestais à Poudlard, mais c'est un bon coup. »

Evidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre ça, alors il racontait des anecdotes, des histoires anodines, amusante, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, ce n'était pas forcément intéressant mais il était heureux que Ginny se remette à parler et il voulait en profiter au maximum.

_C'est un peu comme mener une double vie…_

La semaine d'après, Harry décida d'accompagner Draco à son appartement, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire après le travail. Ils transplanèrent directement sur le palier. -C'était effectivement moins risqué de transplaner directement dans l'appartement mais Draco éprouvait un malin plaisir à utiliser la clé et la porte d'entrée comme les autres moldus, ça l'amusait sans qu'Harry en comprenne la raison. -

Ils franchirent le seuil et Draco emprisonna Harry entre ses deux bras pour refermer la serrure. Le brun attrapa son col et le rapprocha de lui. Draco suivit le mouvement, effleura son nez et s'apprêta à l'embrasser quand une voix retentit derrière lui. C'était une voix cristalline et claire, il l'a reconnu de suite lorsqu'elle s'écria :

« -Tonton Draco ! »

Il se retourna, sourit puis dit à son tour :

« -Cassie ! » La surprise et la joie animait sa voix.

La jeune fille lui sauta dessus, il la souleva du sol pour la prendre dans ses bras. On aurait dit un frère retrouvant sa sœur disparu. Il la reposa et embrassa ses cheveux qui étaient tout aussi blonds que les siens. Ceux de Cassie ondulait et formait de jolie boucle au pointe, ses yeux était d'un bleu très profond et sa peau était aussi blanche et immaculée que Draco. On aurait dit une poupée, elle portait une petite robe dans les tons roses avec des imprimés dessus et une petite chaine en or avec un pendentif entourait son cou. Harry resta en retrait contre la porte jusqu'à ce que Draco fasse les présentations.

« - Mais Cass' … Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu ne va pas vraiment aimer mais… J'ai décidé de partir de chez moi…

-Donc…Il souriait, presque amusé et pas surpris le moins du monde. Tu as fugué… Ta nourrice n'est pas au courant ?

-Bien sur que non ! Mais je savais que tu allais la prévenir dés que je te verrais ! Je m'ennuie là-bas… Alors si tu veux bien…

Suppliante, elle n'eut pas besoin de faire des yeux de biches pour qu'il accepte.

-Tu sais très bien que tu peux rester ici ! On préparera ta chambre un peu plus tard.

-Dit…

Draco était à genoux et elle se rapprocha de lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qu'Harry ne put distinguer. Il était perdu et avait l'impression de voir un film en avance rapide. Il sourit et regarda le Griffondors puis murmura aussi quelque chose à l'oreille de Cassie.

-Oh je vois.

Se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Ensuite elle s'approcha d'Harry, lui sourit, pinça sa robe entre ses doigts pour faire une révérence. Harry ne saura jamais ce qui fut murmuré à cet instant.

-Enchantée ! Je m'appelle Cassie Malfoy ! Je suis la cousine de Draco c'est-à-dire la fille du frère de son père. Mais je préfère l'appeler Tonton que cousin, j'ai dix ans et j'étudie dans une école moldu pas loin d'ici.

Il fut déconcerté… Par le flot d'information, par ce que signifiaient ces informations, par les manières formelles et bien Malfoyenne de la jeune fille.

-Euh…Enchanté Cassie, moi je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis un ami de Draco.

Il fit les choses simplement comme à son habitude mais il se sentit quand même gêné…

-Je vais vivre ici quelque temps si ça ne vous dérange pas !

-Je ne vis pas ici donc si ça ne dérange pas Draco c'est tout ce qui compte. Et… Tu peux me tutoyer !

-D'accord… Harry Potter ? Il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom… Dans la bouche de mes parents…

-Harry est une légende vivante dans le monde sorcier Cass', renchérit Draco.

-Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens ! On m'en avait parlé et j'avais fais des recherches ensuite ! Mais est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?

Elle avait l'air gêné, ne sachant apparemment pas s'il fallait changer son comportement face à une « légende ».

-Non ! Se dépêcha de répondre Harry. Tu peux même laisser tomber cette histoire de légende !

Il fusilla Draco du regard qui haussa les épaules d'un air innocent.

-Je suis un sorcier comme les autres Cassie, alors ne t'en fait pas avec ça, lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Quel modestie… M'enfin du moment que tu prends soin de Draco… Dit, vous êtes quoi l'un pour l'autre ?

Il semblait qu'Harry ait déjà répondu à sa question… Mais elle la reposa… Il ne savait plus quoi répondre, c'était assez ambigu. C'était une enfant et il avait envie de lui répéter « c'est un simple ami » mais il savait lui-même que c'était faux… Et Draco était là… Il n'y avait pourtant pas à hésiter sur la réponse ! C'était une enfant et elle demandait ça innocemment.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard Cass'. Tu as des affaires sur toi ? répondit Draco pour combler le silence.

-Oui j'ai tout pris…

-Tu es venue comment ?

-Autobus ! Des dizaines d'enfants le prennent tous les jours sans leur parent, j'ai une carte pour aller à l'école alors je ne craignais rien ! Ma meilleure amie m'a aidé à faire mes valises, j'ai passé l'après midi chez elle et c'est de là que j'ai pris le bus.

Avait-elle prévu cette fugue depuis longtemps ? Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question. Elle avait du cran… Elle savait sans doute que Draco l'accueillerait, s'il avait eu le choix lorsqu'il avait eu son âge il aurait surement fait la même chose pour échapper aux Dursley… Sauf qu'il n'avait eu aucun autre endroit où fuir… Tout semblait sans faille dans son histoire mais un détail l'ennuyait et il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

-Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer dans l'appartement ?

-Draco m'a donné un double de sa clé il y a de ça quelques temps ! Je n'ai eu qu'à m'en servir.

-Ah…Je vois…

« Apparemment elle savait qu'elle pouvait se réfugier ici… pensa-t-il.

Il ne connaissait pas l'histoire de la jeune fille, mais pendant un court instant il se dit qu'elle avait de la chance.

Après les explications ils préparèrent tous ensemble la chambre de Cassie, il fallait juste changer les draps, sous sa directive Draco changea le papier peint, les meubles et le lit pour que les choses aient l'air moins austère et adulte qu'elles ne l'étaient. Elle choisit un papier peint vert anis, le bas du papier formait des bandes verticales foncées puis claires. Les meubles étaient tout blancs avec un lit en fer forgé. Il rangea toutes ses affaires dans les meubles.

L'aménagement ne pris pas plus d'une heure. Après ça le blond se mit à cuisiner. Harry était resté pour regarder et décida finalement de diner ici. Ginny n'était pas chez eux de toute façon. Elle passait quelques jours chez ses parents, mais il pensait quand même à rentrer chez lui ce soir. Ils mangèrent et le repas fut plutôt animé, Cassie était drôle et intelligente, elle savait un tas de chose sur Draco et s'amusait à raconter des anecdotes. Elle raconta sa vie auprès des moldus, elle avait hâte d'entrer à Poudlard l'an prochain. Ce n'était pas une petite fille bavarde, elle avait de la conversation sans pour autant la monopoliser.

« -Je vais dans ma chambre, décréta t-elle après avoir mangé. C'était délicieux comme toujours, merci tonton !

-Tu veux des pancakes demain au petit dej' ?

-Avec plaisir ! Bonne nuit Tonton Draco, bonne nuit Harry !

-Bonne nuit Cassie, dirent-ils en chœur.

Ils finirent leur repas et allèrent s'installer sur le canapé.

-Elle est adorable n'est ce pas ? Différente des autres personnes de ma famille ! Elle ressemble à sa mère…

Harry sourit, Draco pouvait donc éprouver de l'affection pour une autre personne ?

-Dit… Pourquoi a-t'elle fuguée ?

-Ses parents sont en prison… à Azkaban… Ce sont tous les deux des mangemorts comme les miens… Aucun membre de ma famille n'y a échappé… Elle n'a pas beaucoup connu ses parents... La guerre à commencé lorsqu'elle avait trois ans… Elle a encore quelque souvenir de cette période, mais ses parents étaient souvent absents et puis ils se sont faits enfermé alors qu'elle avait 6 ans… Elle a vécu 4 ans avec sa nourrice… Je suppose qu'elle en a marre… Je ne peux pas remplacer ses parents, mais je fais au moins partis de sa famille… Je préfère qu'elle reste là…

-C'est mieux pour elle aussi… C'est une personne intelligente…

-Elle m'impressionne toujours… Dix ans, et sa fugue ne me parait même pas irraisonnable ou immature... J'ai appelé sa nourrice, elle était rassurée et a dit qu'elle pouvait rester chez moi, de toute façon elle n'a plus aucun contact avec ses parents. Comme tu le sais les visites à Azkaban sont interdites… Ce n'est par ailleurs pas un endroit pour les enfants…

-Hum.

Harry laissa le silence planer quelques instants. Il n'avait rien à ajouter et comprenait mieux les motivations de l'enfant. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas envier sa situation et était bien au dessus de ça. D'autres choses le préoccupaient en cet instant et il finit par dire.

« Bon bah… Je vais y aller…

-Tu rentres ?

_Ne me pose pas la question idiot…_

-Je ne sais pas…

_Ne sourit pas non plus…_

-Toi aussi tu peux rester ici.

-C'est ignoble…

-De quoi ?

-Mon cœur bat trop fort, j'ai du mal à respirer… A chaque fois c'est pareil, je n'en peux plus…

-C'est parce que tu lutte… Il disait ces mots comme une évidence, comme si c'était facilement évitable…

-Je n'ais pas vraiment le choix… Je peux très bien me contrôler… Dit moi que tu n'as pas envie de moi, je ne sais pas. Si tu me repousse je pourrais surement rentrer.

_Evidemment toi tu reste calme, tu regarde le sol, puis relève la tête lentement pour regarder à travers la baie vitrée. J'ai peur de ce que tu va me dire. Ça me terrorise… Ne dit rien… Mais dit le quand même qu'on en finisse…_

« -Je te veux Harry… »

_Ce n'est pas ça que tu devais dire…_

Sur ses mots Draco se leva pour aller en direction des chambres, laissant Harry seul sur le canapé. Le brun ne bougea pas, assimilant ce qui se passait et ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne comprenait pas réellement le problème… Il savait qu'il était paradoxalement attiré par deux choses. Une qu'il possédait déjà et une qu'il ne pouvait pas posséder et cela n'avait aucun rapport avec sa femme, les deux choses étaient en rapport avec Draco. La seule relation qu'ils entretenaient était sexuelle et Harry savait qu'il n'était pas ce genre de personne… Qu'il ne pouvait pas se satisfaire uniquement de ça.

D'un autre côté son désir était beaucoup trop fort et l'envahissait dés qu'il était face au blond. Il ne pouvait pas le contrôler mais pouvait le satisfaire. Sauf que l'autre partie de lui-même, qui n'était pas satisfaite ne le serait sans doute jamais.

Après tout il y a Ginny…

Il voudrait obtenir beaucoup plus du blond, comme il a eu beaucoup plus de Ginny…

Sauf que c'est comme vouloir la bièraubeurre et l'argent de la bièraubeurre.

Il est dans une forêt et doit choisir un sentier, mais les deux sentiers étant aussi attirant l'un que l'autre il reste perdu dans la forêt, il sait déjà où mène l'un des deux sentiers et voudraient savoir où mène l'autre…

C'est compliqué et en même temps tellement simple, ça ne sert à rien de mettre des mots sur une brèche ça ne la refermera pas… Il faut qu'il choisisse un sentier, et même si l'inconnu l'attire énormément au point que son cœur et son corps explose, il sait qu'il doit choisir le sentier qu'il connaît déjà…

C'est dans la logique des choses pour tout homme qui ne veut pas se perdre…

_Je sais m'attirer les emmerdes…Y'a pas à dire…_

Ce qu'il veut va bien au-delà du corps du Serpentard et c'est bien ça qui l'effraie, car il ne doit pas s'enfoncer dans ce sentier. Il doit rester à l'orée de la forêt, sinon il va se perdre pour de bon… Mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, puisqu'il ne contrôle pas son désir… Il le veut et c'est presque plus fort que tout, car soit il l'accepte, soit il fuit Draco pour le restant de ses jours… Son corps bas, en même temps que son sang, il mord machinalement sa lèvre inférieur, son esprit semble réfléchir, son corps est déjà ailleurs. Il se moque de savoir ce qu'il attend du blond, il sait ce qu'il veut et il sait qu'il doit faire taire ce désir.

Il se leva enfin du canapé et se dirigea vers les chambres, il rentra dans celle de Draco, il n'était pas sûr de le trouver mais essaya. La pièce était vide, il continua vers la salle de bain. Bonne pioche. Draco était là, dos à lui, en train d'enlever sa chemise qu'il jeta dans un bac de linge sale. Harry s'approcha lentement, Draco avait surement sentit sa présence car il ne bougea pas. Harry posa ses deux mains sur les omoplates nus du blond avant de descendre lentement et de venir l'enlacer en passant ses mains sur son torse. Son menton se retrouva au niveau de l'épaule gauche du Serpentard et il le serra contre lui sans rien dire. Toujours sans un mot Draco se retourna pour le regarder, inexpressif. Il l'emmena contre le mur en restant à une distance raisonnable.

« -Toujours là ? Questionna Draco.

-Demain… commença le brun, sa voix trahissait son appréhension. Est-ce que ça te dit de manger dans un bon restaurant ?

-Hum… Le blond fit semblant de réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami avait tant de mal à faire sa requête.

-C'est moi qui paye… Et… Il y a un film que je voudrais voir aussi…

-Je peux venir si tu veux. »

L'ancien mangemort rapprocha son corps pour venir embrasser le cou d'Harry. Son ton était calme, ce n'était pas de l'indifférence, ni de la lassitude.

« -Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferrais rien, le rassura Draco.

-C'est déjà beaucoup…

-Je suis trop près ?

-Reste un peu. »

Il régula sa respiration du mieux qu'il put, passa ses bras autours des épaules du blond et resta ainsi sans bouger. Draco vint passer ses doigts le long de son dos et involontairement Harry frissonna. Il aurait aimé rester et passer la nuit avec lui, il n'était plus à ça près mais il ne devait pas, il devait se contrôler… Au moins une fois…

« -Si j'ai bien compris… Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Draco posa cette question dans le sens de sortir, comme deux amis le ferait… Mais tout deux savait qu'une fois prononcer et au vu de la situation ces mots signifiaient autre chose… Par dépit Harry lâcha :

« -De toute façon on ne peut pas sortir ensemble. »

A cet instant Draco compris quelque chose, il ne savait pas s'il avait vu juste mais cette idée avait raisonné à l'intérieur de lui… Il venait peut être de comprendre pourquoi Harry réagissait ainsi. Il en était heureux et blessé à la fois, car effectivement, la réalité était tel qu'ils ne pourraient pas sortir ensemble.

Harry se détacha de son étreinte et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fallait mieux qu'il parte…

« -A demain. Lui lança le blond décontenancé. »

Harry répondit faiblement et quitta l'appartement tel un fantôme qui traverse la pièce, laissant une empreinte d'ectoplasme emplie de regret et de non-dit, empreignant la pièce et traversant le mur sans demander son reste. L'appartement n'était pas vide, il y avait Cassie qui dormait paisiblement dans la chambre voisine. Mais c'était tout comme. Le fantôme animant ses lieux d'une lueur blafarde, mais suffisante, venait de quitter la pièce.

Il faisait noir à présent.

Le brun rentra chez lui, il se coucha de suite, enleva ses vêtements et se glissa dans les draps froids. Il avait la tête totalement ailleurs, à moitié vide et à moitié pleine de pensée qu'il préférait ignorer. Il aurait aimé dormir tranquillement, mais à peine fut-il couché que ses pensées vide se remplirent d'image du blond. Il n'avait pas imaginé que la soirée se passerait ainsi… Dans l'ensemble ça avait été une bonne soirée. Il avait été ravi de rencontrer Cassie mais il n'était pas totalement satisfait et une certaine partie de son corps le savait. Elle durcit sans qu'il ne demande rien à personne. Il fut obligé de se masturber pour essayer de se calmer et de s'endormir sans faire de rêve érotique. Sauf qu'il ne contrôlait pas non plus ses rêves, son poignet accéléra une dernière fois puis se calma. Il se sentait enfin l'esprit vide, près à s'endormir. Demain il allait manger au restaurant et reprendre sa vie tranquillement.

Du moins l'espérait-il.

Le lendemain il se dépêcha de partir au boulot, il ne se sentait pas la force de voir Ginny rentrer de chez ses parents…

Il se sentait coupable, il savait qu'il salissait tout sur son passage. Qu'il ferrait sans doute plus de mal à Ginny et à Draco qu'il n'en ferait à lui-même… Il pourrait supporter de se faire du mal, mais il ne souhaitait pas leur malheur… Il s'était pourtant enfoncé pour de bon dans la forêt et ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière sans se perdre…

_Le petit chaperon s'est donné à corps perdu au loup, mais il ne peut pas lui offrir son âme. Il a continué à errer dans la forêt pour finalement se perdre… Il ne pourra plus jamais rentrer chez lui. Il ferrait mieux d'oublier sa famille pour de bon. _

_Jamais le chaperon ne pourra posséder une véritable famille… _

_Quelle malédiction cruelle…_

A suivre…

Note : Cela peut paraître étrange que jamais ne se pose la question du « mais Harry n'était pas gay… ». Sincèrement elle ne m'intéresse pas, il lui a juste fait assez confiance à Dray pour se laisser emporter et il en a surement eu envie. Pour moi Draco lui fait des avances depuis assez longtemps même si je montre ça de manière assez rapide… J'ai fait de ryry fait quelqu'un qui apprécie qu'on s'intéresse à lui, il est aussi capable d'initiative, mais pour une fois c'est plus simple et puis il n'a jamais eu à se battre pour avoir quelqu'un qu'il aimait. (Cho : cédric est mort, Ginny : l'aime depuis sa naissance xD)

Review ?


End file.
